Pirates et Fantômes
by Realgya
Summary: C'est un bateau maudit qui sillonne les mers, un bateau de pirates, un bateau de fantômes... Le "The Ren".
1. The Ren

**Pirates et Fantômes**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Les personnages sont la propriété de Takei-sama.

**Note : **Pas vraiment de personnage principal... J'avais envie d'écrire ça, alors malgré mes quatre autres fics inachevées, j'ai écrit. C'est tout. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : The Ren<strong>

- J'en ai marre, râla Manta en lavant le pont. Je ne suis pas fait pour être sur un bateau moi ! Je n'ai pas le pied marin.

- Bah ça ne te change pas de d'habitude, intervint Tokagerô. Avant tu lavais les sols de l'auberge Fumbari Onsen, maintenant tu laves ceux du navire.

- Sauf qu'avant je n'avais pas le mal de mer, grinça Manta entre ses dents.

- Pas faux, concéda le vieux lézard. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec nous autres fantômes, c'est que sur terre ou sur mer, pas de problème.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore à lambiner ?

Manta et Tokagerô se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à Chocolove. Il avait beau avoir perdu la vue, il était un des pirates les plus incroyables de toutes les mers et suscitait le respect parmi tout l'équipage.

- Désolée Lieutenant, fit Manta en baissant la tête.

- Pas grave, le rassura Chocolove. Faites juste gaffe à pas vous faire pincer par le capitaine. Viens me voir quand tu auras fini ta corvée, j'ai de nouvelles blagues.

- J'aurai adoré venir mais je dois éplucher les patates pour le souper, mentit en hâte Manta.

- Oh, dommage, soupira Chocolove avant de s'éloigner.

- Bien vu les patates, le félicita tout bas Tokagerô quand leur supérieur se fut éloigné.

Ils se remirent à frotter avec énergie. Cela faisait trois jours que le The Ren avait quitté le port et jusqu'à présent il n'y avait pas encore eu de grosses tempêtes. Manta espérait qu'il pourrait débarquer à terre avant que l'une d'elles n'arrive.

- Hey Manta ! Toi aussi tu laves le pont ?

Le garçon jeta un regard noir à Yoh, son meilleur ami, qui frottait le bois un peu plus loin.

- Abruti ! lui lança-t-il.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Manta baissa la tête pour ne plus le voir. Il se connaissait, s'il croisait le regard d'Yoh il allait lui pardonner. Or cette fois-ci, il n'en était pas question. Mais vraiment, quelle idée était passée par la tête d'Yoh quand il l'avait enlevé de l'auberge pour l'emmener sur ce fichu bateau.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais te faire plaisir, gémit Yoh à côté de lui. Je pensais que tu voulais parcourir le monde. Comme tu es toujours si content quand je te raconte de nouvelles histoires…

- J'aime les écouter, pas les vivre, répliqua Manta en soupirant.

- Pardon, répéta Yoh.

- Ca va, ça va… t'es excusé, céda Manta devant la mine abattue de son ami.

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur nettoyage et se dispersèrent. Tokagerô partit rejoindre Bason et Amidamaru dans une partie de dés, Yoh alla voir le docteur Faust pour refaire son bandage au bras. Mick, le guépard du lieutenant, l'avait accidentellement griffé et il fallait vérifier que la plaie ne s'infecte pas.

Manta, quant à lui, se résigna à aller donner un coup de main au cuisinier comme il l'avait dit à Chocolove.

- Hey Manta ! le salua Ryu. Comment ça va ?

Ryu était dans la même situation que Manta. Quand Yoh s'était arrêté à l'auberge lors de la halte mensuelle du The Ren au port, il les avait embarqué tous deux à sa suite sur le bateau. Mais contrairement à Manta, Ryu en était ravi. Il avait retrouvé son vieux copain Tokagerô et adorait l'air du large. De plus, tout l'équipage avait éclaté de joie en goûtant à sa cuisine. Rien à voir avec les plats immondes cuisinés tour à tour par Yoh, Amidamaru ou Horohoro avant. Seul Bason cuisinait un peu mieux que les autres mais il ne savait préparer qu'un seul plat : le préféré du capitaine. Manger hamburger frites une fois de temps en temps passait, mais matin midi et soir des jours durant avait de quoi dégoûter n'importe quel marin affirmé. Sauf le capitaine en personne, bien sûr.

- Je viens t'aider, annonça Manta.

- Génial ! J'étais en train de préparer de la saule, va chercher des carottes.

- Ryu… Il n'y a pas de carottes sur un bateau, fit remarquer Manta.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais je suis tellement habitué à ce qu'à l'auberge il y ait tout ce qu'il faut.

- L'auberge me manque, confia Manta.

Ryu resta un instant pensif.

- Moi un peu, peut-être… Mais dans ces moments de nostalgie j'ai un truc : imagine la colère d'Anna en remarquant notre disparition. Tu vas voir après ça, le Fumbari Onsen ne te manquera plus du tout.

Manta trembla devant son image mentale d'Anna. Il plaignait très sincèrement Ponchi, Conchi et les autres employés sur qui la terrifiante gérante allait déverser sa colère. Le seul avec qui elle était plus douce était Yoh. A chaque halte il se prenait deux gifles, une à l'arrivée et une au départ, mais le reste de son court séjour se passait plutôt bien.

…

- Bateau en vue !

Manta sursauta.

- Ce ne serait pas Horo qui crie comme ça ? demanda Ryu.

- Si, confirma Manta.

Les deux hommes filèrent sur le pont où ils découvrirent une vive agitation. Dans un coin, Faust pressait Elisa de se cacher dans les cabines tandis qu'elle finissait de bander Yoh dont le sabre était déjà sorti. A l'autre bout du bateau, Mick poussa un rugissement terrible.

Le silence se fit instantanément quand le capitaine parut sur le pont supérieur. Fils d'une riche famille, Tao Ren avait tout laissé tomber du jour au lendemain pour acheter un navire et partir sillonner les mers. Il avait recruté un solide équipage et s'était fait pirate, le plus craint de tous les océans.

- Hey la longue-vue, appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Un lourd navire, mon capitaine, lui répondit Horohoro depuis la vigie. Grandes voiles blanches, aucune couleur. M'est d'avis qu'on devrait les aborder.

Manta sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui mais tous les autres semblaient ravis à cette perspective. Ils regardaient avec expectative leur capitaine, mains sur leurs armes, genoux fléchis, prêts à bondir.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait les aborder, hein, se moqua Ren.

Il parcourut ses hommes du regard, ses yeux jaunes brillant.

- Et bien à l'abordage !

Une explosion de cris lui répondit et aussitôt, chaque homme se mit à la tâche avec ardeur.

- Viens Manta, on va aller aider Tokagerô à s'occuper des canons, proposa Ryu.

- Tu crois ? s'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Manta !

Il tourna la tête pour voir Yoh se diriger vers lui.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller rejoindre Elisa dans les cabines, tu y serais plus à l'abri, fit-il, soucieux.

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, refusa Manta. Je vais suivre Ryu en cale.

- D'accord, approuva Yoh.

- Dis… il va y avoir des morts ?

Yoh affronta le regard de son ami anxieux.

- T'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. On veut juste les dépouiller, pas les tuer. On évite de faire couler du sang inutilement, mais s'ils ne se laissent pas gentiment dérober…

Manta sentit un nœud se nouer dans son estomac mais hocha la tête.

- Allez, file, ordonna Yoh avant de partir se mêler aux autres pirates pour se préparer à l'abordage.

…

- Capitaine !

Marco leva la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il John ?

- Un bateau pirate nous fonce dessus, lui répondit la vigie.

Marco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Il faut essayer de les semer ! cria-t-il.

- On a le vent contre nous, il va falloir se battre, répondit Chris.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on se bat contre des pirates, intervint Kevin. Et jusqu'à présent, nous nous en sommes toujours tirés vainqueurs.

- Oui, acquiesça Marco. Tout le monde à son poste ! Nous défendrons chèrement le X-law. Meene !

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa course pour poser un regard interrogateur sur son supérieur.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva Marco. Tu devrais être à l'abri dans…

- Je vais à mon poste, coupa la jeune femme. Arrête de me surprotéger, je sais me battre.

- Mais Jeanne est sans protection !

- Jeanne ne sera en danger que lorsqu'un pirate entrera dans sa cabine, c'est pourquoi je dois rester sur le pont pour m'assurer que cela n'arrivera pas.

- Oui… bien sûr, se reprit Marco en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Et puis elle est très sereine, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de jouer du piano, le rassura Meene avant de filer.

- Capitaine !

Marco fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec John qui était descendu de son perchoir.

- Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quels pirates, Capitaine, dit-il douloureusement. Il y a une sirène à la poupe.

- Et alors ? ne comprit pas Marco.

- Capitaine, il s'agit du The Ren, déclara John, la mine sombre.

Marco sembla un instant frappé par la foudre mais se reprit très vite.

- Que tous ces pirates aillent au diable ! cracha-t-il. Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse du The Ren, nous repousserons ces scélérats comme les autres. Notre justice triomphera !

- Si vous le dites, murmura John.

Les membres d'équipage, tous vêtus de blancs, s'avancèrent près du bastingage, observant en silence le navire de leurs adversaires les rejoindre. Dans l'air traînait un air de piano. La jeune fille sainte ne s'arrêterait pas de leur insuffler du courage.


	2. Abordage

**Note :** C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire une fois que j'ai commencé. Alors voici la suite :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Abordage<strong>

- Feu ! cria Tokagerô.

Les canons crachèrent leur feu, trouant le navire ennemi.

- Ce X... fit Ryu. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Manta. C'est le X-law, un des plus beaux navires jamais conçu. On dit que son équipage n'est composé que de justiciers.

- Des justiciers ? tiqua Tokagerô. Tu veux dire qu'ils traquent des pirates ?

- Non, plutôt le roi des mers.

- Le quoi ? répéta Ryu, incrédule.

- Le roi des mers, itéra Chocolove à la place de Manta en les rejoignant. Une sorte de divinité des océans, un esprit maître des eaux dont dépendrait chaque marin, chaque bateau, chaque créature marine… Enfin, d'après la légende.

- Il est aussi connu pour être le roi des esprits, rajouta Tokagerô.

- Tu veux dire qu'il serait ton roi ? demanda Ryu.

- Pas seulement celui des fantômes mais aussi le nôtre, rectifia Manta.

Tokagerô éclata de rire.

- Avant de le considérer comme roi, il faudrait déjà prouver qu'il existe, rigola-t-il.

- Ne te moque pas des légendes, s'agaça Chocolove.

Manta fixa le lieutenant avec curiosité. C'était rare que ce dernier prenne quelque chose au sérieux, lui qui était toujours prompt à rire.

- Il doit bien exister si les X-laws le recherchent, non ? réfléchit Ryu.

Tokagerô haussa les épaules.

- Vous discuterez de ça plus tard, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en plein abordage, se reprit soudain Chocolove.

…

Horohoro s'empara d'une corde et sauta du bateau en criant. Les deux navires étaient maintenant bord à bord et en une habile pirouette, il atterrit sur le pont supérieur du X-law, près de la barre tenu par un jeune gringalet aux cheveux verts.

- Hey le lutin, par ici !

Le garçon se retourna mais, contrairement aux prévisions d'Horohoro, bloqua le coup de poing qui aurait dû l'envoyer dormir.

- Mais c'est qu'il se défend le lutin, rit le pirate.

Le justicier s'écarta et tira un pistolet de sa manche. Horohoro plissa les sourcils et s'empara de sa rapière. D'un geste vif, il envoya l'arme à feu rouler plus loin, forçant le lutin à reculer. Ce dernier empoigna à son tour un court sabre et para les trois attaques du pirate.

- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, apprécia celui-ci.

Le jeune homme en blanc grimaça et répliqua. Horohoro sentit le tissu se déchirer le long de son bras mais aucune goutte de sang ne coula.

- Hey, un costume tout neuf ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Il se jeta en avant, évita la lame mortelle, atteignit son adversaire à l'épaule. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement, virevolta, toucha le pirate à l'abdomen. Une tache de sang souilla la tunique d'Horohoro dont un sourire étira les lèvres.

- Enfin un adversaire à ma taille, lâcha-t-il. Comment tu t'appelles le lutin ?

- Lyserg, répondit le justicier, souriant légèrement. Et vous, vil pirate ?

- Appelle-moi Horo, rit celui-ci.

Il profita de la distraction de son adversaire pour essayer de lui porter un coup à la jambe mais Lyserg para habilement. Horohoro recula d'un pas et sentit une fine ligne de sang couler le long de sa joue.

- Quand as-tu fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Son adversaire garda le silence.

- D'accord Lyserg, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, enchaînant coup, parade, coup, esquive. Ils reculaient pour mieux se rapprocher, faisant danser leurs lames ensanglantées.

Lyserg se heurta soudain à la barre et Horohoro sauta sur l'occasion. D'un habile mouvement du poignet, il fit sauter la lame des mains de son adversaire et pointa la sienne sur sa gorge.

- Battu, clama-t-il, rayonnant.

Lyserg lui retourna un regard sombre mais admit sa défaite. Le regard d'Horohoro balaya alors le pont inférieur. Les X-laws étaient plus nombreux qu'eux mais étaient malgré tout défaits.

- Mais vous avez une femme parmi vos combattants, sursauta Horohoro.

- Meene est la meilleure tireuse de tout l'équipage, lui répondit Lyserg. Je suppose que vous êtes de ces marins superstitieux qui pensent que les femmes portent malheur sur un bateau, se moqua-t-il.

- Ah non, on a Elisa, intervint Yoh en montant les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Mais elle se contente de faire des piqures et des bandages, elle ne se bat pas, ajouta-t-il devant la mine interrogatrice de Lyserg.

- Pourquoi tu lui racontes ça ? s'exclama Horohoro.

- Je ne sais pas, il a l'air sympa, répondit Yoh en souriant béatement.

Horohoro grimaça mais ne commenta pas, tenant toujours Lyserg au bout de son sabre.

- Il y a eu des morts, demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Non, lui répondit Yoh en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Mais ils ont de drôles de fantômes. Mick a été frappé en plein bond par l'un d'eux lorsqu'il a abordé le navire et est tombé à l'eau. Manta et Ryu s'occupent de le repêcher mais il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Tout le monde sait que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, lança Horohoro.

…

Ren traversa le navire d'un pas victorieux. Autour de lui, les X-laws étaient tous à terre, quelques membres brisés, versant parfois un peu de sang sur le pont. L'avantage avec les abordages, c'était que le navire sali n'était pas le sien mais celui de l'adversaire.

- Qui est le capitaine ? lança Ren à la cantonade.

- Moi.

Un grand homme blond se redressa sur ses genoux et voulut se lever mais Chocolove le menaça de sa lame de rester à terre. Ses lunettes étaient brisées mais il en tira dignement une paire de rechange de sa poche.

- Nous allons piller ce navire, déclara Ren. Si l'un de vous bouge, c'est toi qu'on balance accroché à une ancre par le fond.

L'homme serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Satisfait, Ren tourna des talons et s'approcha des cabines. Un drôle de bonhomme, fantôme probablement, était assis sur une chaise devant la porte en train de lire un bouquin sur la justice.

- Je veux passer, écarte-toi, fantôme, exigea Ren.

- Je suis Shamash, je garde la porte, répondit l'être sans le regarder.

L'instant d'après, Bason et Amidamaru l'écartaient avec violence.

- Tous bizarres, marmonna Ren en enfonçant la porte. Il s'engagea dans la cabine et s'immobilisa subitement en percevant des notes de musique.

- Un problème Capitaine ? demanda Chocolove dans son dos.

- Enchaîner les vaincus, qu'on puisse piller tranquille, ordonna-t-il.

Il tira sa lame et s'avança silencieusement, suivant la mélodie. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce qu'une jeune fille soit en train de jouer tranquillement du piano. N'avait-elle donc pas entendu l'attaque ? Etait-elle sourde ? Pourquoi jouer de la musique, dans ce cas ?

Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence, aussi en profita-t-elle pour l'examiner à loisir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, une jolie robe noire à lacets, une sorte de serre-tête en tissu blanc sur la tête. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant une courte lame à sa taille et s'approcha silencieusement par derrière.

- Plus un geste ou je me verrai contraint d'entailler ta gorge, dicta-t-il impérieusement en posant la pointe de son épée sur son cou.

Les mains de la jeune fille se suspendirent dans les airs et le piano cessa de chanter. Ren se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la taille de la demoiselle.

- Plutôt mourir que de supporter les caresses d'un être noir tel que vous, énonça la jeune fille d'une voix claire, légèrement tremblante, légèrement haineuse.

Ren haussa les épaules et lui vola sa dague sans répondre. Il s'écarta ensuite pour laisser la place à la demoiselle de se lever.

- Debout.

Elle se leva avec raideur, les mains crispées.

- Tourne-toi vers moi, demanda-t-il, curieux de découvrir son visage.

Deux yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui, véritables rubis scintillant.

- Vous pouvez me tuer comme vous avez tué le reste des X-laws, mais la lumière de la justice sera toujours la plus forte.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure, à croire que tu n'as plus toute ta tête, claqua Ren. Allez avance.

Il la fit passer devant lui et ressortit sur le pont. Les X-laws avaient visiblement eu la mauvaise idée de se révolter car les combats avaient repris.

- Suffit, cria Ren.

La jeune fille essaya de s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa fermement par le bras et passa sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Plus un geste où je lui tranche la gorge, tonna-t-il.

Les combats cessèrent aussitôt.

- Mademoiselle Jeanne, paniqua le grand blond.

- Ils ont capturé la jeune fille sainte.

- Ils ont pris Jeanne, arrêtez de combattre.

Les murmures se turent peu à peu pour laisser place à un silence glacé.

- Jeanne, hein ? rit Ren à l'oreille de sa prisonnière.

Elle s'agita contre lui mais s'immobilisa bien vite en sentant l'acier contre sa peau.

- Allez, on embarque tout, décréta Ren. Il y a dans ces cabines de quoi nous faire la belle vie pendant plusieurs mois.

Ses hommes lancèrent un cri de réjouissance et commencèrent à transférer les richesses du X-law au The Ren devant les justiciers impuissants.

- Nos cartes marines ! s'exclama soudain la femme parmi eux.

- Laisse Meene, la rattrapa le grand blond alors qu'elle tentait d'intervenir. Si tu bouges, il va tuer Jeanne.

Ren les regarda avec satisfaction se ranger sur le côté pour laisser passer Bason.

- On manque d'équipage, murmura Chocolove à son oreille.

- Oui, approuva Yoh. Même avec Manta et Ryu, il nous faudrait trois ou quatre pirates de plus. Mais nous atteindrons les rives Paches dans quelques jours, on pourra recruter là-bas. Les pauvres hères du port étaient des incapables.

- Et qui nous dit que chez les Paches, nous trouverons mieux qu'au port ? opposa Chocolove.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Yoh.

- Moi j'ai compris, intervint Ren. Lesquels feraient l'affaire ?

- Horohoro a trouvé un épéiste d'exception, lui répondit son lieutenant.

Ren hocha la tête et sentit sa prisonnière se tendre près de lui.

- Sois contente, ça te fera de la compagnie, lui jeta-t-il.

- De la…

Une nouvelle fois le métal pressé contre sa gorge l'empêcha d'ajouter le moindre mot.

…

- C'est bon capitaine, lança Amidamaru, nous avons récupéré toutes les provisions.

- Parfait, se réjouit Ren. La question qui se pose maintenant est la suivante : est-ce qu'on les laisse à flot ?

- Si vous vouliez nous couler, vous nous auriez déjà tué, remarqua Jeanne.

- Ca c'est bien vrai, s'esclaffa Tokagerô.

- Allez on y va ! lança Chocolove.

Ren s'approcha du bastingage, traînant Jeanne à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'insurgea le capitaine du X-law. Relâchez tout de suite le Seigneur Maiden !

- Oh, le Seigneur Maiden ! se moqua Ren.

Il mit une corde dans les mains de sa prisonnière et la fit monter sur le bord.

- Ne la lâche pas surtout, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de la pousser dans le vide.

…

Jeanne se sentit tomber et s'accrocha à la corde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine mais elle s'efforça de garder les lèvres scellées pour ne pas donner la satisfaction aux pirates de crier. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, elle sentit des mains l'attraper par les jambes et à la taille et elle se retrouva de nouveau sur du bois. Elle tomba à genoux, secouée, les mains tremblantes, et ferma les yeux.

- Du calme, ne t'inquiète pas, fit une voix douce à côté d'elle. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Elle releva la tête pour faire face au jeune homme brun au sourire idiot qui essayait de la rassurer. Elle était entourée de pirates sur un navire de pirates et il osait la dire en sécurité. Quel toupet !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour apercevoir son vaisseau, le X-law. Marco éructait à son bord et se jeta soudain sur le capitaine ennemi. Les deux protagonistes croisèrent brièvement le fer avant que Marco, déjà blessé par son précédent combat, ne s'écroule.

- Plus un geste, ordonna le capitaine pirate.

De nouveau Jeanne sentit contre sa gorge une lame d'acier, tenu par l'homme brun qui venait à l'instant de lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité. Quelle ironie ! Sans parler du fait qu'être une otage devenait une habitude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour éviter une émeute là-bas, lui indiqua le pirate dans son dos. Moi c'est Yoh, et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Jeanne garda un silence obstiné, les yeux fixés sur l'autre navire. Cependant, elle était trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit.

…

- Espèce de…

- Du calme grand blond, coupa Ren. Une jolie jeune fille comme elle, vous auriez dû vous douter qu'elle composait le butin de guerre, non ? se moqua-t-il.

- Horohoro, enchaîna-t-il. Où est l'épéiste dont m'a parlé Choco ?

Le pirate lui indiqua Lyserg du menton.

- Une fille, s'étonna Ryu qui avait à tout prix voulu changer de bateau pour pouvoir raconter qu'il avait participé à un abordage, même si son rôle s'était borné à n'être que spectateur.

- C'est un garçon, rectifia Horohoro en frappant son camarade d'un coup de coude. Lyserg, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ren.

- Lyserg, appela ce dernier.

L'interpelé sursauta.

- Je t'offre une place dans l'équipage du The Ren, à prendre ou à laisser.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, coupa la femme avec colère. Il est hors de question qu'un de nous vous rejoigne, vous et vos maudits pirates !

- Non, vous préférez courir après votre roi imaginaire, se moqua Ren.

- J'accepte, coupa Lyserg.

- Quoi ?

- Lyserg, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama un des justiciers portant un masque bariolé sur le visage.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Jeanne toute seule entre leurs mains, s'expliqua le jeune homme.

Le grand blond hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi, déclara-t-il solennellement.

- Partons, avant de mourir d'ennui, s'exaspéra Horohoro.

Ren et lui retraversèrent les flots, imités par Lyserg qui ne s'en tira pas trop mal malgré son inexpérience dans le domaine.

- On ne les coule pas ? demanda Tokagerô une fois que le The Ren se fut détaché du X-law.

Lyserg et Jeanne s'affolèrent mais Amidamaru intervint.

- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on ne coule jamais personne.

- Ca ne m'empêche pas de continuer d'espérer qu'un jour ou l'autre… laissa en suspens Tokagerô.

- Lieutenant ! Vous assurerez la formation du nouveau.

- A vos ordres, je m'occupe du vert !

Horohoro dévisagea bizarrement Chocolove.

- Ben oui, expliqua-t-il. Un nouveau c'est un bleu, d'habitude. Mais j'ai dit vert, à cause de ses cheveux. Vous comprenez ?

- Si tu survis à l'humour pourri du Lieutenant, alors tu seras un vrai pirate, déclara Yoh à Lyserg.

- Yoh, appela Ren, au lieu de batifoler va demander à Elisa de soigner ta jambe.

- C'est un guépard ?

Chocolove bomba le torse en sentant l'admiration dans la voix de Lyserg.

- Oui, c'est Mick, présenta-t-il. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il rate son abordage, sinon vous auriez subi plus que quelques éraflures.

Lyserg déglutit.

- Bason, appela Ren. Conduis la sainte dans ma cabine. Amidamaru, vérifie qu'aucun de leurs fantômes ne s'est invité à bord. Et surtout pas ce bonhomme avec son livre, il a essayé de monter trois fois avant que Mick ne réussisse enfin à le décourager.

Les fantômes acquiescèrent et se mirent à la tâche.

- Dans… dans sa cabine, balbutia Jeanne d'une voix blanche.

- Tu préfères dormir sur le pont, jeta hargneusement Ren.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et, quelques instants plus tard, se retrouva dans la cabine luxueuse du capitaine, se maudissant de ne pas avoir dit que oui, elle préférait très largement dormir sur le pont.


	3. Prisonnière

**Note :** Chapitre où mes personnages ne font rien de ce que j'avais prévu qu'ils fassent... Tant pis ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Prisonnière<strong>

- Quand atteindrons-nous les rives Paches ? demanda Ren.

- Dans dix jours si nous empruntons l'itinéraire normal, lui répondit Faust, penché au-dessus des cartes marines.

- Sinon ?

- Deux jours tout au plus en coupant par les montagnes de glace. Il y a une voie navigable qui les traverse. Le The Ren est suffisamment petit pour s'y glisser, mais ce sera étroit et nous serons vulnérables à une attaque par voie terrestre.

Ren prit le temps de regarder pensivement les cartes, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de voir le X-law chercher du renfort à n'importe quel grand port et revenir à l'assaut récupérer leur sainte, déclara-t-il. Passons par les montagnes, ils n'envisageront jamais cette possibilité. En quelques jours, nous aurons atteint les rives, recruté notre équipage et serons repartis vers notre destination.

- Bien Capitaine, je pars prévenir l'équipage.

Faust sortit et Ren rejoignit sa cabine. Il eut la surprise en ouvrant la porte de trouver Jeanne affalée par terre, les joues rouges.

- Ce n'est pas joli d'écouter aux portes, signala-t-il.

Elle se releva avec dignité et lui tourna le dos. Ren l'ignora et entreprit de se débarrasser de sa veste rouge.

- Quelle est notre destination ?

Il releva la tête vers sa prisonnière.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, déclara-t-il distraitement en ouvrant un coffre.

Jeanne ouvrit de grands yeux devant le nombre de bijoux et de pièces d'or. Ren tira une bourse de sa poche qu'il déposa au milieu du reste avant de refermer le coffre.

- Combien…

- De pillages ? finit Ren à sa place. Plus que tu ne peux en compter sur tes petites mains.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes doigts pour compter, s'offusqua Jeanne. Pas comme vous.

- Oh, tu sais donc être autre chose que jolie, se moqua Ren. Tu sais lire aussi ?

Jeanne prit un air outré.

- Nous n'avons visiblement pas reçu la même éducation, ne vous en déplaise, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

Les yeux de Ren étincelèrent.

- Si, nous avons reçu exactement la même, rectifia-t-il. On t'a appris à être sage, à obéir, à danser, à chanter, à danser, à te battre aussi. On t'a appris à lire, à marchander, à diriger, à maîtriser. Tu n'aimes pas que le cours des choses t'échappe, pas vrai ?

Jeanne serra les poings.

- Mais j'aurai une question à te poser, pourquoi t'a-t-on appris tout ça ?

Jeanne resta silencieuse.

- Tu ne sais pas, conclut Ren. Moi non plus je ne savais pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris le large.

- Vous êtes un lâche, déclara Jeanne.

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Vous avez fui vos responsabilités, martela la jeune femme.

- Mes responsabilités, rit jaune Ren. Quelles responsabilités ? Je n'en avais pas, pas plus que toi.

- J'en ai ! rétorqua Jeanne. J'ai le devoir de tuer le roi des mers.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le mal, répondit Jeanne comme une évidence.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle resta silencieuse, voulut répondre, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ren la toisa avec supériorité. Il fit la moue et quitta la cabine, laissant Jeanne seule avec ses questions sans réponses.

…

- Tu viens manger ?

Jeanne releva la tête vers le tout petit garçon venu la chercher. Elle hésita à le suivre mais son ventre grondant, se faisant plus insistant, finit par la décider.

- Je m'appelle Manta, se présenta-t-il.

- Jeanne, répondit-elle sèchement.

Ils sortirent sur le pont où tout l'équipage était réuni en cercle. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Lyserg et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu apprends vite, le complimentait le lieutenant aveugle. Tu feras un super pirate.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de devenir pirate, répondit Lyserg.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras vite d'avis, rit Ryu. Après avoir goûté à ma cuisine, tu ne voudras plus jamais quitté ce bateau.

- Prétentieux, lâcha Ren.

- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Elisa.

- Bason cuisinait très bien aussi, se buta Ren.

- Sauf que tu étais le seul à pouvoir manger sa cuisine, fit Horohoro en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la petite fée rose qui voletait autour de Lyserg.

- C'est Morphin, une amie, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Tu as une nymphe d'eau pour amie, lança Yoh avec admiration.

- Une vraie nymphe d'eau, s'exclama Manta. Il paraît qu'il en reste très peu de nos jours. Je suis impressionné.

- Toi de toute manière un rien t'impressionne, le taquina Amidamaru.

- Elle aussi elle t'a suivi en douce ? Comme Zelel ? Il y en a qui font vraiment mal leur travail.

Amidamaru fusilla Tokagerô du regard.

- Ca nous fait deux fantômes de plus à bord, comptabilisa Faust.

- Aucune importance, lança Ren. Du moment qu'ils sont compétents.

- Oui, renchérit Bason. Parce qu'il nous faudra un équipage compétent une fois arrivé à destination.

- Mais où allons-nous ? demanda innocemment Jeanne en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Au Delta Blanc, répondit trop vite Horohoro. Désolée Capitaine, c'était un secret.

- C'était, reprit Ren en foudroyant son subordonné du regard.

…

Jeanne s'approcha du bord du navire. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations avec bonne humeur, même Lyserg qui jouait aux cartes avec Manta, Amidamaru et Yoh. Elle se hissa sur le bord en s'accrochant aux cordages. Le vent vint jouer avec ses cheveux et elle sentit l'excitation venir envahir sa poitrine. Si elle avait été sur le X-law, Marco ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire ça.

Elle s'agrippa aux cordes et se mit à escalader, soudain prise du besoin impérieux de voir la mer de plus haut.

- Jeanne !

Elle baissa la tête pour apercevoir Bason et attendit les réprimandes qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

- Fais attention de ne pas te blesser.

Sur ces simples mots il lui tourna le dos pour se désintéresser d'elle et Jeanne sentit la joie se répandre dans ses veines. Elle était libre. Libre de monter aussi haut qu'elle le voulait. Avec ardeur, elle escalada le filet, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur la surface d'eau sombre sous elle. Son pied glissa soudain et elle tendit la main, cherchant désespérément une prise. Elle sentit le vide dans son dos et écarquilla les yeux de peur.

Une pression sur son poignet, violente, et elle se retrouva de nouveau près du filet. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son sauveur et reconnut le capitaine. Il lâcha son poignet pour attraper sa main et la tira jusqu'à lui sur la bôme. Elle vacilla un instant et se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Elle l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il la tirait doucement le long de la bôme.

Quand ils atteignirent le mât, elle s'appuya contre le bois vertical avec soulagement et s'assit enfin sur le support horizontal, laissant ses jambes battre contre la grand-voile.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée sur le X-law ?

Nulle ironie, nul mépris dans la voix du capitaine.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il la scruta longuement avant de lui accorder un sourire.

- Que dirais-tu d'un échange d'information ? proposa-t-il. Notre destination contre ton passé.

- Je connais déjà notre destination, c'est le Delta Blanc.

- Tu connais ?

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre.

- Non, mais il suffit d'ouvrir un livre de géographie ou de regarder sur les cartes pour…

- Trouver ? A condition que je te laisse accéder aux cartes et qu'il soit bien dessus. L'endroit où nous nous rendons porte plusieurs noms et ce n'est pas sous l'intitulé du Delta Blanc qu'il apparaît sur les cartes.

Jeanne essaya de détecter le mensonge sur son visage mais n'en trouva aucune trace.

- J'ai été abandonnée étant petite et recueillie par des religieuses, dans un couvent. J'étais l'enfant qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir. Elles étaient toutes très gentilles avec moi mais je rêvais… d'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas passer toute ma vie dans ce couvent alors quand Marco et Rakist se sont présentés, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je les ai suivis. Ils m'ont dit que c'était un signe que je vois les fantômes, que j'avais du potentiel, que je pouvais les aider à anéantir le roi des mers, ce mal qui déclenche tempêtes, ouragans et naufrages. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue le Seigneur Maiden.

Elle se tut et écarta une des mèches blanches qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide vers le capitaine mais celui-ci ne commenta pas son histoire.

- Nous allons aux Rochers Derniers.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, chuchota-t-elle. On dit que les bateaux qui s'y engagent y échouent, toujours. On dit qu'aucun équipage n'est jamais revenu pour se vanter d'y être allé.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

- On trouve cet endroit sur les cartes sous le nom de Rochers Derniers, chez les pirates c'est le Delta Blanc, chez les esprits la Puits à Fantômes. Mais il existe une appellation commune chez tous.

- Qui est ?

- Le Récif aux Sirènes, murmura le jeune homme.

Jeanne sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

- Vous voulez vous rendre chez les sirènes, comprit-elle avec frayeur.

- Je veux en capturer une, acquiesça-t-il.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Pour la gloire, la renommée, fit le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

- C'est stupide !

- Après quoi courent les hommes si ce n'est pour la gloire ?

Jeanne ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je te laisse y méditer, fit-il en se levant.

- Attendez !

Il tourna une figure interrogatrice vers elle, ma faisant rougir. Elle détourna la tête, gênée.

- Je… Pourriez-vous… m'aider à…

- Descendre ? proposa-t-il.

Jeanne hocha la tête. Il la fit se relever et l'attrapa par la taille.

- Accroche-toi à mon cou, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit sans rechigner et se mit à trembler quand il s'empara d'un cordage.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. En un instant, elle se retrouvait de nouveau à voltiger dans les airs, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou du capitaine. Ils survolèrent l'eau, le pont supérieur, l'eau de nouveau, effectuant un large arc de cercle avant d'atterrir sur le bateau. Elle le sentit lâcher sa taille mais ne pouvait pas se détacher de son cou. Il fit claquer sa langue, agacé, mais elle continua à se coller à lui, pas le moins du monde intimidée.

- Au fait, songea-t-elle soudain en fronçant les sourcils. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Vous avez une information à marchander ? lui retourna-t-il.

Elle le lâcha enfin et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon prénom, l'accusa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers sa cabine. Jeanne l'y suivit en claquant des pieds contre le sol.

- Vous êtes exécrable, lâcha-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Ren, céda-t-il. Satisfaite ?

Jeanne hocha la tête.

- Bien. Il doit y avoir un tapis dans le coin là-bas avec les trésors de guerre, trouves-toi en un confortable.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… vous voulez que je dorme par terre ?

- Où veux-tu dormir sinon ? répliqua Ren.

- Un jeune homme bien éduqué laisserait son lit à une demoiselle.

- Je fus un jeune homme bien éduqué, aujourd'hui je suis un pirate.

Il se dévêtit et Jeanne ferma brutalement les yeux, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas possible, n'avait-il aucun respect de la décence ? Elle rouvrit un œil timide pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait gardé son pantalon. Un grand tatouage barrait son dos, ressemblant au yin et au yang. Curieuse, elle aurait voulu effleurer la marque de la main mais se retint fermement de s'approcher de lui.

Ren se glissa dans son lit et lui tourna le dos. Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil au tas dans lequel devait se trouver un tapis, hésita. Décidée, elle délaça sa robe, ne gardant que ses bas, et monta dans le lit. Le rouge avait totalement envahi ses joues. Si les religieuses du couvent ou Marco la voyaient faire ça. Mais Jeanne ne voulait pas dormir par terre alors que la justice lui aurait accordé le lit.

Elle rabattit les draps au-dessus d'elle et calma sa respiration. L'instant d'après, Ren se redressait brusquement à côté d'elle.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Elle nota l'incertitude dans sa voix et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à déconcerter le capitaine.

- Je dors, fit-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Mais tu ne peux pas dormir là !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es ma prisonnière, ta place est par terre.

Jeanne le foudroya de ses yeux rougeoyants. Elle allait lancer une réplique sur la liberté, la justice, la politesse et autre quand quelque chose de beaucoup plus court et de beaucoup plus efficace lui vint à l'esprit.

- Vous avez peur d'une fille ?

Un court silence passa le temps que Ren se reprenne.

- Pas du tout !

- Alors quel est le problème ? Ce lit est suffisamment grand pour nous deux, non ? Mais je comprendrai que, effrayé que vous êtes, vous préfériez me le laisser pour moi toute seule.

Ren se rallongea avec fureur à côté d'elle et se positionna à son image en chien de fusil, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ce serait à celui qui s'endormirait le premier. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jeanne, fatiguée, décida de le laisser se satisfaire d'une maigre victoire et ferma les yeux.


	4. Les montagnes de glace

**Note : **Petit chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire (comme tous les autres soit dit au passage). J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Les montagnes de glace<strong>

- Montagnes en vue ! Montagnes en vue !

- C'est bon tais-toi, on a compris ! cria Tokagerô.

- Montagnes en vue, répéta Horohoro exprès pour l'embêter.

Tokagerô prit son couteau entre les dents et se rua sur les cordages pour monter expliquer à la vigie tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui.

- Oh là, faut pas rester là, conclut Horohoro.

Il attrapa la première corde qu'il eut sous la main et s'élança.

Tokagerô, voyant sa proie s'enfuir, fit de même. Leurs cordes s'entremêlèrent et ils entamèrent un duel d'épées en plein ciel.

- Il faut les arrêter ! s'exclama Lyserg.

- Mais non laisse faire, c'est leur manière de se distraire, le rassura Yoh.

- De se distraire ? s'inquiéta Lyserg.

- Oui, confirma Yoh. D'habitude ce sont plutôt Ren et Horo qui se chamaillent ainsi, ça change pour une fois, rit-il.

Ren lança un regard à Yoh qui se hâta de se mettre au garde à vous.

- Arrêtez de plaisanter et préparez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Les manœuvres vont être serrées et rien n'exclut une attaque.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait des fous pour vivre dans ces montagnes enneigées ? demanda Horohoro, incrédule.

- On ne sait jamais. Amidamaru, pars devant en exploration et prends Zelel avec toi.

Le fantôme hocha la tête et obéit. Ren se retourna vers Jeanne qui grelottait de froid mais n'osait rien dire. Sa fierté le lui interdisait.

- Il y a des vestes chaudes dans ma cabine, va t'en chercher une au lieu de te promener en robe légère par ce froid.

- Tu es bien torse nu, répliqua Jeanne, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

- Je suis plus résistant.

Elle fit la moue mais fila se chercher un manteau épais pour se protéger.

…

Yoh alla au-devant d'Amidamaru quand celui-ci revint de sa mission de reconnaissance.

- Nous n'avons rien vu de suspect mais je n'ai pas cessé d'avoir l'impression d'être observé, confia le fantôme. Il vaut mieux redoubler de prudence.

- Je vais prévenir le Lieutenant et le Capitaine, répondit Yoh.

Il trouva Ren à la barre en train de diriger le navire, Chocolove près de lui, et leur répéta les paroles d'Amidamaru.

- Horohoro a aperçu des ombres bouger, fit le lieutenant. Et Mick sent que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Restons aux aguets, fit Ren, vindicatif. Chocolove, rassemble les hommes sur le pont.

- Jeanne comprise ? demanda son lieutenant.

- Depuis quand Jeanne est-elle devenue un homme ? répliqua Ren.

- Désolé, c'est juste que comme d'habitude vous êtes les hommes pour exclure Elisa, je voulais être sûr que cette fois-ci vous vouliez aussi exclure Jeanne et… Je file donner les directives.

- Bonne idée, approuva le capitaine avec ironie en manœuvrant.

- Il commence à neiger, c'est mauvais signe, commenta Yoh.

- Je ne te savais pas superstitieux, commenta Ren.

- C'est à force d'écouter Manta, rit Yoh. Il en connaît un rayon sur les légendes, les fables, les croyances et tout ça. D'ailleurs en parlant de croyances, tu y crois, toi, au roi que pourchassent les X-laws ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me distraire, fit Ren d'une voix égale.

- Pardon Capitaine.

Yoh redescendit sur le pont inférieur et passa devant Faust.

- S'il existe bien un roi des mers, fit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, espérons qu'il vienne en aide aux marins que nous sommes contre les terriens qui vont nous attaquer.

- Il faudrait demander à Jeanne de prier pour nous, songea tout haut Yoh.

- Il y a peu de chance qu'il se montre agréable envers ceux qui le combattent, fit remarquer Faust.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Des éclats de voix l'alertèrent et il laissa Faust à son demi-sommeil pour s'approcher voir ce qui se passait. Jeanne était visiblement en train de protester contre Chocolove qui lui ordonnait de rejoindre sa cabine.

- A chaque fois il faut que j'aille me cacher pendant qu'on se bat à ma place, disait-elle. J'en ai assez, je veux me battre.

- Tu nous gênerais, on serait obligé de veiller sur toi, rétorqua Bason.

- Je peux…

- Jeanne, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme céda devant le regard suppliant de Lyserg et partit à grands pas s'enfermer dans la cabine du capitaine.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Chocolove à Lyserg.

- C'est la première fois, répondit celui-ci, perplexe.

- C'est Ryu qui déteint sur elle alors, rit le lieutenant en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du cuisinier.

…

- Avalanche à babord ! s'écria Horohoro.

Cependant le bruit qu'avait fait l'explosion avait alerté tout l'équipage. Les hommes se précipitèrent aux postes de manœuvre et réussirent à arrêter le bateau en catastrophe alors que quelques mètres devant eux des trombes de neige se déversaient dans l'eau.

Yoh poussa un cri quand une flèche vint s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

- A couvert, on se fait tirer dessus ! cria Ren en sautant sur le pont inférieur.

Faust courut jusqu'au blessé, couvert par Bason qui portait un bouclier sur lequel ricochaient les flèches.

- J'ai repéré six assaillants. Trois humains et trois fantômes, informa Amidamaru.

- D'accord, enregistra Chocolove.

- Autorisation de tuer ?

Chocolove hésita.

- Accordée, intervint Ren en surgissant près d'eux. Dis à Horohoro d'ouvrir le feu dès que les ennemis seront assez près.

Amidamaru approuva de la tête et fila avertir la vigie.

- Ils ne sont que six, fit remarquer Chocolove.

- On ne traite pas pareil un ennemi marin qu'on assaillit qu'un ennemi terrestre qui nous assailli, se justifia Ren.

Un coup de feu tiré depuis la vigie retentit et l'une des silhouettes s'effondra dans la neige, suivie d'un cri déchirant.

- Zoria, ce n'est pas un nom de fille ça ? demanda Ryu à Manta.

- Peut-être, mais l'heure n'est pas à la distinction.

- On pourrait peut-être essayer de parlementer avec eux, non ? demanda Lyserg.

- C'est bien une idée de poltron ça, commenta Tokagerô.

- J'aime bien l'idée de Lyserg, intervint Yoh. Allez me chercher un haut-parleur.

- Le capitaine ne va pas être content, prévint Bason.

- Bah il dressera son pic sur sa tête, sortira son épée pour donner quelques coups à Chocolove ou Horohoro et finira bien par se calmer, fit Yoh avec désinvolture.

…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jeanne en voyant Manta débarquer dans la cabine.

- Je cherche un haut-parleur, on va essayer de parlementer avec l'ennemi.

- On ne discute pas avec l'adversaire, fit Jeanne. Ceux qui ont enfreint la justice doivent être punis.

- Je ne vois pas trop de quelle justice tu parles et pourquoi eux l'auraient plus enfreinte que nous, mais avec ce genre de raisonnements Ren aurait ordonné d'envoyer le X-law par le fond, fit remarquer Manta avec bon sens.

Jeanne sembla ébranlée mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps. Ayant mis la main sur un haut-parleur, il fila le ramener à Yoh et Jeanne, désobéissante, le suivit, curieuse de savoir quelle tournure allaient prendre les évènements.

- Merci Manta, fit Yoh en empoignant l'objet. Cessez le feu ! cria-t-il à l'intérieur.

Il itéra son ordre et se plaça à découvert sur le pont, déclenchant un juron très peu convenable dans la bouche de Ren.

- Nous avons des armes plus performantes que les autres mais nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il y ait d'autres blessés, clama Yoh dans son haut-parleur. Montrez-vous ! Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ?

Une des silhouettes s'avança et ôta son capuchon.

- Je suis Pino, des Ice Men, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte qui parvint jusqu'au The Ren malgré les intempéries. Et je vous retourne la question. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Nous voulons juste traverser pour se rendre aux rivages Paches, répondit Yoh.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

- Mais on ne vous a pas attaqué ! s'insurgea Horohoro depuis la vigie. C'est vous qui nous avez tendu une embuscade !

- Vous osez prétendre venir en paix ! s'écria Pino. Vous, des pirates ! Cessez de mentir, que venez-vous faire ici ? Pourquoi cette attaque ? Vous n'auriez pas hissé votre pavillon noir si vous vous contentiez comme vous le dites de rejoindre les rives Paches.

Yoh leva la tête vers la voile noire avec la tête de mort des pirates inscrite dessus.

- Ah zut, on a oublié de l'enlever après l'abordage du X-law, fit-il dans son haut-parleur par inadvertance.

- Comment ça vous avez oublié de l'enlever ? s'énerva Pino.

- Ben on a abordé un bateau il n'y a pas longtemps, donc on a hissé nos couleurs, et après on a oublié de redescendre le pavillon, expliqua Yoh. En fait tout ça n'est qu'un grand malentendu. Si vous voulez on vous invite à déjeuner pour se faire pardonner, il nous reste de la viande piquée dans les cales du X-law. Et nos médecins pourront examiner votre compagnon.

- Il est vraiment irrécupérable, grommela Ren.

- Moi je dirai plutôt vive la diplomatie, rit Chocolove.


	5. Recrutement

**Note : **Encore un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Recrutement<strong>

Finalement la jeune femme appartenant aux Ice Men, Zoria, n'était que légèrement touchée et Elisa eut tôt fait de la soigner. Après un petit festin improvisé, le The Ren reprit sa route vers les rives Paches, laissant leurs nouveaux amis rejoindre tranquillement leurs foyers et sans oublier cette fois de redescendre leurs couleurs. Le lendemain, ils accostèrent sur l'île Pache.

- Chocolove, tu sélectionnes quelques hommes en plus de Lyserg et tu pars écouler la marchandise récupérée sur le X-law. Horohoro, tu veilles à ce que Jeanne ne profite pas de l'escale pour filer en douce.

- Mais je... protesta la jeune fille.

- Elle ne descend pas du bateau, intima Ren en ignorant la sainte. Yoh, tu viens avec moi recruter les membres d'équipage qui nous manque.

- Bien reçu, capitaine, fit joyeusement Yoh avant de descendre la passerelle à sa suite. On devrait aller voir au bar.

- Pour ramasser tous les matelots ivres du coin ? contesta Ren.

- Non, pour parler à Silva, rectifia Yoh. C'est lui qui tient l'établissement et il saura sans doute nous dire où trouver de bons compagnons.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils arpentèrent les rues, cherchant la taverne tenue par Silva.

- On est perdu, c'est ça, grinça Ren entre ses dents.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Tiens, c'est là ! fit Yoh en désignant un établissement parmi tant d'autres.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda suspicieusement Ren.

- L'enseigne que j'ai cassé la dernière fois en me battant contre les Boz n'a toujours pas été réparée.

- Ah oui, cette bande de guitaristes incapables, se rappela Ren en entrant dans la taverne.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont rejoint le Hoshigumi, un navire pirate dirigé par un capitaine mystérieux et dangereux, enchaîna Yoh en rejoignant le bar.

- L'équipe des étoiles… Ceux qui se proclament instruments du dieu des mers en personne, intervint une voix en s'accoudant près d'eux.

- Salut Silva ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? demanda joyeusement Yoh.

- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que ton ami me mette son poing dans la figure, répondit le Pache.

- Il ne fallait pas s'approcher par derrière, se justifia Ren. Et puis j'en ai par-dessus la tête d'entendre parler de ce roi des mers. Il n'y a même pas de preuve qu'il existe.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de preuve, il existe pour la bonne raison que des gens croient en lui, reprit Silva.

- Et ceux du Hoshigumi y croient comme ceux du X-law ? demanda Yoh.

- Ils se prennent pour des prophètes, répondit Silva. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Une bi…

- Rien, merci, coupa sèchement Ren. On vient juste chercher un renseignement.

- Pour être bien renseigné, il faut bien consommer, fit Silva avec un grand sourire.

- Voleur.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, fit Silva en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Trois pièces d'or pour l'information, mais sans la boisson, enchaîna-t-il en voyant Yoh sur le point de commander.

- Mais Ren…

- On ne boit pas pendant le service, rabroua-t-il son subordonné.

- Toi t'es irrité, commenta Yoh.

- Pas du tout, s'énerva Ren alors que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête.

- Du calme, intervint Silva. Je ne veux pas de rixe dans mon établissement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Yoh se mit à bouder mais son capitaine l'ignora.

- On cherche un équipage, expliqua-t-il. Compétent.

- Il y a deux types encapuchonnés à la table qui cherchent un employeur. Compétent, ajouta-t-il.  
>Ren et lui échangèrent un sourire puis Silva retourna servir d'autres clients.<p>

- Yoh ! appela Ren en quittant le bar.

Le pirate soupira mais suivit son capitaine sans traîner des pieds. Tous deux s'installèrent à la table du fond, dévisageant les silhouettes leur faisant face.

- Il paraît que vous cherchez un employeur, fit doucement Ren.

- Peut-être bien, répondit un homme d'une voix grave.

- Peut-être qu'on peut s'entendre, alors, continua Ren.

- Vous êtes un employeur ?

- Ca dépend, vous êtes un équipage ?

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir et Yoh en profita pour intervenir.

- On a besoin de guerriers valeureux qui ont le pied marin et pas froid aux yeux.

- Vous avez un bateau ?

- Le plus beau qui ait accosté l'île, répondit Ren. La question serait plutôt : méritez-vous d'y monter à bord ?

- Tu doutes de nos capacités, gamin ? gronda l'homme.

- Du calme, intervint une voix douce appartenant à la deuxième silhouette. Je suppose que le bon capitaine qui nous fait face nous demandait de façon détournée notre curriculum vitae. A moins qu'il ne préfère nous évaluer de manière plus… approfondie. Dans ce cas un duel serait tout indiqué.

- Une femme, releva Ren.

- J'appartiens peut-être à l'autre sexe, mais je n'ai pas mon pareil pour mettre les vôtres en fuite.

- Là n'est pas vraiment le problème, confia Ren. Je me demandais seulement si vous aviez ce « soutien féminin » qui vous pousse à aider chacune de vos semblables.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il y a des prisonnières maltraitées sur votre navire ? fit la voix, plus froide tout d'un coup.

- Des prisonnières certainement, mais pas maltraitées le moins du monde. Ni violentées. Ni forcées à quoique ce soit si ce n'est de se mettre à l'abri lors de nos… conflits avec d'autres bateaux.

- Des abordages, en somme, comprit son interlocutrice.

Ren resta impassible et Yoh lui adressa un sourire innocent.

- Non, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème, lâcha la femme après les avoir sondés. Vous payez combien ?

- Le butin est divisé à parts égales entre tout l'équipage, répondit Ren.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, fit l'homme avec scepticisme.

- Dans ce cas je ferai peut-être bien d'aller chercher un marin qui aura plus de facilités avec la chose, déclara Ren en faisant mine de se lever.

- Inutile de prendre la mouche, nous acceptions votre offre, déclara la femme. Vous avez les contrats ?

- Vous avez l'encre ? répliqua Ren.

Yoh sortit deux parchemins et les leur tendirent. Les deux personnes signèrent à tour de rôle.

- Parfait, fit Ren avec satisfaction. Soyez à bord du The Ren demain aux…

- Ren…

Le capitaine s'arrêta dans sa tirade et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Yoh. Un groupe de personnes toutes vêtues de blanc venait d'entrer dans la taverne.

- Un problème ? demanda leur nouvelle recrue.

- Comment les X-laws pourraient-ils se trouver ici ? chuchota Yoh.

- Je l'ignore mais s'ils ont vu le navire, ils vont essayer de récupérer Jeanne.

- Nous sommes arrimés dans une crique peu connue, peu de chance qu'ils l'aient encore vu, mais quelques questions les y conduiront bien vite.

- Ce ne sont pas les X-laws, coupa l'homme en face d'eux.

- Ils sont en blanc, fit savoir Yoh.

- Et alors ? fit la femme avec hauteur. Le blanc n'est pas une couleur réservée aux X-laws. Ceux qui viennent d'entrer, ce sont les Paches. En costume de cérémonie, ajouta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi sont-ils vêtus ainsi ? demanda Ren.

- Je n'en sais rien mais d'habitude c'est mauvais signe, répondit-elle.

- Dans ce cas ne restons pas suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir, décréta Ren. Vous embarquez dès ce soir et on lève l'ancre au lever du soleil, avant si les choses se gâtent.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, le temps d'aller chercher nos affaires à l'étage, fit l'homme avant de quitter la table.

Pendant ce temps les Paches se dispersèrent dans la salle, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

- Ca ne sent pas très bon, fit Ren en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est l'odeur de l'alcool, répondit Yoh.

Ren le regarda bizarrement.

- Je parlais au figuré, précisa-t-il.

- Désolé, fit Yoh.

- C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut, déclara l'homme en revenant vers eux.

C'est ce moment que choisit un des Paches, le plus âgé, pour monter sur une table.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, déclara-t-il. Je suis Goldova, le chef des Paches. Cette nuit nous a été volé des plans top secrets par l'Ombre, de son patronyme Usui. Quiconque ne la dénonce pas est coupable. Quiconque a des informations sur elle ou les plans et se tait est coupable. Quiconque l'embarque à son bord pour lui permettre de fuir est coupable. Quiconque est coupable sera exécuté. Merci de votre attention et bonne soirée à tous.

Les Paches partirent, laissant un silence de plomb régner dans la taverne.

- Qu'est-ce que ce crétin d'Horohoro a encore fait ? grimaça Ren.


	6. L'Ombre

**Note : **Chapitre un peu court, je sais. Avec des révélations à demi-devinées. Mais c'est encore un chapitre que j'ai écrit... d'un coup ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : L'Ombre<strong>

Yoh, Ren et les deux nouveaux membres d'équipage rejoignirent le navire en toute hâte, profitant de la nuit tombée pour se faire discrets.

- Marchandise écoulée, Capitaine, le salua Chocolove.

Ren approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Horo ! cria-t-il.

- Oui mon Capitaine ?

- J'exige des explications, tout de suite !

Horohoro le dévisagea, perplexe.

- Jeanne ? appela-t-il, soudain inquiet.

- Je suis là, répondit la jeune femme à qui Amidamaru apprenait l'art du nœud marin.

- C'est bon, elle ne s'est pas enfuie, commenta Horohoro.

- Je me fiche complètement de Jeanne ! s'énerva Ren.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? perdit patience Horohoro.

- Qu'as-tu fichu pour que tous les Paches te recherchent mort ou vif ?

Horohoro sursauta.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Je ne suis pas descendu du bateau, ajouta-t-il devant la mine contrariée de son capitaine.

- Ca ne peut pas être lui, Ren, intervint la femme nouvellement engagée. L'Ombre est un voleur qui sévit depuis plusieurs semaines sur l'île. Il s'agissait au début de larcins sans importance, mais nul doute à présent que c'était en guise d'entraînement avant de s'en prendre aux plans des Paches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'énerva Ren.

- Les Paches sont détenteurs de secrets technologiques époustouflants et très jalousement gardés. Quiconque s'en emparerait ferait fortune en un rien de temps en les revendant aux bonnes personnes.

- Les Paches cherchent un Usui, j'ai bien entendu, reprit Ren. Et ôtez vos capuchons à présent que nous sommes à bord, qu'on puisse voir vos visages.

L'homme ne se le fit pas répéter, dévoilant un visage barré de cicatrices.

- Mais tu es un fantôme, s'aperçut Yoh.

- Disons plutôt un corps habité par un esprit, rectifia l'être. Je me nomme Pyrong.

- Et moi Jun, déclara la jeune femme en faisant lentement glisser la cape le long de son corps.

Ren la fixait bouche bée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, et la femme lui sourit.

A l'arrière, Jeanne sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le capitaine, d'ordinaire impassible, décontenancé par une simple femme. Elle était grande, belle et charmante. Sans doute plus charmante qu'elle, songea-t-elle avec regret.

- Jun… Mais, qu'est-ce que…

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Yoh.

- Une de tes anciennes conquêtes que tu avais oublié de nous présenter, le charria Horohoro en donnant un coup de coude à Ren.

Jeanne sentit quelque chose s'éteindre en elle. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien et son estomac s'était comme emmêlé.

- Abruti, c'est ma sœur ! le rabroua le jeune homme.

Ah… Jeanne se sentit tout d'un coup plus légère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te rejoindre pour à mon tour voyager de mer en mer, sourit Jun.

- C'est hors de question !

- Aurais-tu oublié, cher petit frère, que nous avons signé un contrat ?

Ren déglutit devant le sourire diabolique de sa sœur.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas dévoilée avant, comprit-il.

Jun rit doucement.

- Très bien, très bien, céda-t-il. Mais ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, rappela-t-il.

- Bien sûr cher petit frère.

Ren jeta un regard furieux à l'équipage réuni, les menaçant d'oser éclater de rire.

- Manipulatrice, grommela-t-il tout bas.

…

- Debout tas de fainéants, l'aurore est là, secoua Ren en arpentant la cale pour réveiller les derniers dormeurs.

- Mais on a dormi à peine quelques heures, protesta Horohoro.

- M'en moque, debout !

Les pirates obéirent en rechignant et prirent le large, abandonnant derrière eux la petite île Pache.

- Navire pirate juste devant nous, repéra Manta.

Ren s'approcha du bord.

- Jamais vu ce bateau.

- C'est le Gandhara, lui apprit Lyserg. Des pirates pacifistes. Ils prennent or et vivres, mais jamais de vies.

- Un peu comme nous quoi, conclut Yoh.

- Encore plus pacifistes, le reprit Lyserg. Ils envoient des bombes de fumées sur les navires adverses pour endormir l'équipage puis seulement abordent. Le sang ne coule même pas.

- Ca doit leur couter cher en bombes, commenta Ren.

- Mais rien en bandages, antidotes, crèmes et autres, argumenta Lyserg.

- Tu as fini de nous faire passer pour des brutes, le taquina Ryu.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous accoster ? s'inquiéta Manta.

- Nous sommes encore tout près de l'île, ce serait perçu comme une attaque en terrain pacifique, raisonna Amidamaru. Il y a peu de chance.

Effectivement il n'y eut aucune altercation avec le Gandhara et le The Ren mit le cap vers le Récif aux Sirènes.

Jeanne sortit sur le pont en bâillant, guère réveillée, et tomba nez à nez avec Jun.

- Vous sortez de la cabine de mon frère ? fit cette dernière avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Non, pas du tout, mentit Jeanne en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'elle.

- Ah je vois, c'est un secret.

- Mais… que… non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Vous voulez dire que vous dormez par terre ?

- Non ! s'offusqua Jeanne.

- Il dort par terre ?

- Non plus, mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret sera bien gardé.

- Mais…

- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Jeanne, mit fin à leur discussion Jun en s'éloignant, un sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres, laissant une sainte aussi rouge qu'une tomate dans son dos.

…

- Au secours !

Les pirates dégainèrent leur sabre en voyant une silhouette toute vêtue de noire traverser le pont en criant, Mick à ses trousses.

- Que quelqu'un arrête cet animal ! cria l'agressée en sautant sur un filet pour se mettre hors de portée du guépard.

- Mick, ça suffit, ordonna Chocolove.

- Mais c'est qu'on a une passagère clandestine, se moqua Horohoro en descendant de la vigie.

- Ca suffit Horo, ne commence pas à faire ton malin ! le somma la voix impérieuse de l'inconnue.

- Que…

Elle ôta vivement son masque, dévoilant une longue chevelure bleue attachée en un chignon serré et fort semblable au cuir chevelu d'Horohoro.

- Pirika ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Une conquête cachée ? demanda Ryu d'une voix moqueuse.

- Abruti ! lui lança Horohoro.

Les deux jeunes gens se ressemblant tellement qu'on aurait pu ignorer qu'ils fussent frère et sœur.

- Apparemment c'est la période, fit Yoh en s'étirant. Dis voir Manta, tu n'as pas une grande ou petite sœur qui risque de débarquer à tout moment, toi aussi.

- Ca ne risque pas, elle a trop peur de l'eau pour ça, lui répondit son ami. Par contre je ne dirai pas la même chose d'Anna.

- Ne commence pas à parler de malheur, s'affola Yoh.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et si tu me dis que tu voulais voyager de mer en mer, je te balance par-dessus bord !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de monter dans ton bateau, d'accord ? s'énerva sa sœur. Je me suis cachée dans le premier que j'ai trouvé.

- Cachée ?

- Je devais éviter que les Paches me retrouvent.

- Attends voir, intervint Yoh. C'est toi l'Ombre ? Celle qui a volé les plans secrets des Paches ?

- Elle-même, répondit fièrement Pirika.

- Tout le monde te recherche et tous ceux qui te cachent seront exécutés, lui apprit Yoh.

- Débrouillez-vous pour qu'ils ne vous trouvent pas, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es complètement folle ! cria son frère. Tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise ?

- Et toi, tu te rends compte de la valeur des plans que j'ai dérobés ? répliqua sa sœur, les yeux brillant.

- Pour tout l'or du monde…

- Mais qui te parle d'or, Horo ? coupa Pirika. Il s'agit du mécanisme pour fabriquer une cloche de l'oracle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? grogna Horohoro.

- Un moyen de communiquer de loin, un moyen d'avoir accès à la banque centrale de données des Paches, un appareil qui enregistrerait plus de cartes marines qu'un homme peut en dessiner, une boussole, un…

- Stop, ça fait un peu trop d'un seul coup, coupa Horohoro.

- Tu te rends compte ?

- Non, pas trop justement.

- Ca suffit, intervint Ren. Descendez de là tous les deux qu'on puisse discuter calmement.

- Votre panthère ne risque pas de nouveau de me sauter dessus ? s'inquiéta Pirika.

- C'est un guépard, rectifia Chocolove.

- Peu importe du moment qu'il reste loin de moi.

- Il est susceptible, ajouta le lieutenant.

Pirika grimaça mais son frère réussit à la convaincre de descendre.


	7. Le rescapé

**Note :** J'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Le rescapé<strong>

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que le The Ren naviguait quand ils repêchèrent Marco.

- Un homme à la mer, les avertirent Horohoro et sa longue-vue.

Lyserg, Zelel et Ryu descendirent en canot de sauvetage et remontèrent avec l'infortuné dans les bras.

- Marco !

Jeanne s'élança sur l'homme et s'agenouilla à son chevet, le visage déformé par la panique.

- Laisse-moi voir, demanda doucement Elisa en l'examinant. Il n'y a pas de blessures graves, juste des égratignures.

- Son uniforme est totalement déchiré, s'inquiéta Jeanne.

- Mais lui n'a rien, les rassura Elisa. Il s'en sortira.

- Lyserg… Jeanne, appela Marco.

- Nous sommes là, lui indiqua la jeune femme avec empressement.

- Le X-law…

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Lyserg.

- Hoshigumi… La mort… Le sang…

- Il délire, déduisit Faust. Il lui faut du repos. Conduisez-le dans une cabine.

Zelel et Bason le soulevèrent et le conduisirent jusqu'à un lit sous les regards anxieux de Lyserg et Jeanne.

- Je viendrai vous chercher quand il ira mieux, les congédia poliment Faust.

…

Lyserg faisait les cent pas sur le pont et Jeanne, assise dans un coin, était blanche comme un linge. Les autres les laissaient tranquilles, restant à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, bon sang, craqua Lyserg.

- C'est rare de te voir perdre ton calme, remarqua Yoh. Mais ça va allait, t'en fais pas.

- Les autres… Meene, Kevin, Chris, John… Que sont-ils devenus ? Qu'est-il advenu du X-law ?

- Jeanne, Lyserg ?

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent quand Faust sortit sur le pont.

- Il s'est réveillé. Il veut vous parler.

Lyserg et Jeanne se précipitèrent au chevet de Marco.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda celui-ci en tout premier.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, répondit Jeanne.

- Jeanne… Vous ont-ils…

Marco grimaça mais la jeune femme comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je reste le Seigneur Maiden, lui sourit-elle.

Cela apaisa les traits du justicier.

- Marco, racontez-nous, supplia Lyserg.

- Il faisait nuit, récita-t-il. On ne les a pas vus venir. Le Hoshigumi nous est tombé dessus comme ça, comme s'il venait de nulle part.

- Le Hoshi…

- Le bateau du roi, comprit Lyserg.

- Le X-law… Ils l'ont coulé. J'ai coulé avec. Je me suis raccroché aux planches cassées pour m'en sortir.

- Les autres…

- Morts. Tués quand ils ont abordé. Ils sont partis en me laissant pour mort, puis les canons. Il ne reste plus rien du X-law.

Lyserg s'était figé en une expression de pure frayeur et de grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues de Jeanne.

- Et Rakist… Rakist qui disait…

- Rakist ? sursauta Jeanne.

- Qui est Rakist ? demanda Lyserg.

- Le prêtre qui nous a trahis, répondit Marco. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, tu te rappelles ? Lui et moi… je le considérais comme un père. Avant qu'il ne nous abandonne, Jeanne et moi, pour rejoindre les prêtres du roi.

- Il était à bord du Hoshigumi ? comprit Jeanne avec stupeur.

Marco lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force.

- Il en est le capitaine, lâcha-t-il.

Jeanne sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds et s'effondra par terre.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Meene… Rakist…

- Il faut être fort, murmura Marco alors que des larmes coulaient également de ses yeux.

…

- C'est horrible pour les X-laws, ce n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, fit Horohoro, la mine sombre.

- Tu devrais aller la voir, souffla Jun à son frère.

Ren resta un moment immobile mais finit par céder et rejoignit sa cabine. Jeanne était effondrée sur les lits, les yeux humides, les joues creusées par des larmes désormais sèches. Il s'assit près d'elle et posa une main timide sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller, chuchota-t-il tout en se détestant de reprendre l'expression de Yoh.

Jeanne ne répondit pas mais posa ses grands yeux rouges sur lui.

- Ca va aller, répéta-t-il.

Il lui prit la main et en caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus sereine.

- Quand on s'est rencontré, la première fois… fit-elle d'une voix enrouée. J'ai cru que tu les avais tués. Mais je n'étais pas… dans cet état.

- Il restait l'espoir, expliqua-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Ren sentit que Jeanne sombrait enfin doucement dans le sommeil.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

…

- Horo, frère Horo, que vois-tu ? lança Chocolove.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna la vigie.

- Idiot ! Tu es censé répondre que tu ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie, un truc comme ça.

- Ouais, ben y a pas d'herbe mais par contre y a bien du soleil. Et puis… Des pics se dessinent à l'horizon, je pense qu'il s'agit du Récif aux Sirènes.

- Ca veut dire qu'on sera arrivé avant la fin de la journée, se réjouit Chocolove.

- Je dirai plutôt avant midi, rectifia Horohoro.

- Parfait.


	8. La sirène

**Note : **J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La Sirène<strong>

- Capitaine, nous avons atteint le Récif, indiqua Tokagerô.

- Je le vois bien, idiot, s'agaça Ren. Arrêtez de faire du bruit, il ne faut pas les effrayer. Préparez les filets et ramenez la grand-voile. Lyserg, prends la barre.

- Chut, vous entendez ? les interrompit Chocolove.

Le silence se fit sur le bateau.

- Je n'entends rien, fit Pirika.

- L'ouïe de Chocolove est plus développée que la notre, lui expliqua Pyrong. Quand on perd un de ses sens, les autres se développent.

- Je l'entends aussi, souffla Amidamaru. C'est ténu mais c'est là. Comme des notes de musique qui flottent.

- Elles chantent ? demanda naïvement Yoh.

- Non, répondit Chocolove. Elles sont toutes sous l'eau, le bateau les a effrayées.

Ren fronça les sourcils.

- Jeanne, tu sais jouer de la flûte ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Il y en a une dans ma cabine, va vite la chercher.

Elle hocha la tête et obéit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint sur le pont et se mit doucement à souffler.

- C'est joli, commenta Manta.

- Chut ! le rabroua Bason.

- Les sirènes, murmura Chocolove.

Et en effet, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre une voix magnifique répondre à la musique de Jeanne. Tous allèrent se pencher sur le bastingage pour tenter d'apercevoir les sirènes.

- Bouchez-vous les oreilles, décréta Ren.

L'équipage masculin sortit aussitôt leurs bouchons et se les enfoncèrent profondément dans les oreilles pour s'immuniser contre le chant ensorceleur des sirènes.

- C'est dommage que vous y soyez sensibles, c'est vraiment magnifique à écouter, soupira Pirika.

Horohoro lui fit la grimace, n'entendant pas ce qu'elle disait. Jeanne, quant à elle, se pencha sur le bord sans cesser de jouer de la flûte. Autour du bateau, des sirènes bondissaient hors de l'eau, se cachaient derrière les roches ou se peignaient, chantant d'une voix claire. Une des sirènes, plus téméraires que les autres et dont la voix dirigeait tout le cœur, alla s'asseoir sur un rocher juste sous Jeanne, ses courts cheveux roses imbibés d'eau flottant autour de son visage alors que sa queue battait doucement l'eau au rythme de la mélodie.

Ren posa un doigt sur sa bouche et montra de l'autre main les filets préparés. Les hommes hochèrent la tête et se mirent en place. Dans l'eau, les sirènes se montraient toujours de plus en plus nombreuses, toutes chantant sans se douter de ce qui les attendait.

Soudain Ren baissa son bras et les pirates attaquèrent.

Un immense filet fut jeté sur la mer. Les sirènes effrayées quittèrent aussitôt leurs positions pour plonger, échappant au piège. Elles poussaient des cris stridents qui donnèrent mal à la tête aux humains malgré leurs bouchons d'oreille.

La sirène rose qui chantait avec Jeanne réagit moins vite que les autres, éberluée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Quand enfin elle délaissa Jeanne et sa flûte pour bondir dans l'eau, les cordages l'attrapèrent. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable.

Une ou deux autres sirènes essayèrent de l'aider à se dégager, tirant et frappant sur les cordes retenant leur sœur prisonnière, mais ce fut inutile. Elles finirent par replonger quand Zelel et Tokagerô tentèrent de les attraper.

D'un puissant coup de nageoire, la sirène rose expédia Ren par-dessus bord alors que les pirates la hissaient sur le pont. Les sirènes se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui avec férocité pour le noyer.

- Ren ! s'écria Manta en l'apercevant être entraîné par les créatures marines.

Bason plongea aussitôt, imité par Amidamaru et Zelel. Ils étaient des fantômes, ils pourraient venir à bout des sirènes. Sur le pont, Lyserg et Horohoro essayaient tant bien que mal de maîtriser leur prisonnière qui voulait retourner à l'eau. Mick rugit et se jeta sur elle, la clouant par terre. Immobilisée, la sirène ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés alors que le guépard montrait des crocs.

- Amidamaru ! appela Yoh.

Le fantôme jaillit de l'eau avec Ren dans les bras, ses deux compagnons écartant à grands coups de sabre dissuasifs les sirènes en colère.

- Il ne respire plus, lâcha Amidamaru en posant Ren sur le pont.

- Bouche à bouche, déclara Chocolove.

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Jeanne, qui était la plus près, s'était déjà jetée sur le jeune homme pour lui donner de l'air. Elle essayait de se concentrer malgré la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, inspirant, expirant, comptant. Les autres se regroupèrent autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne les voie, l'esprit uniquement occupé par Ren.

Après un temps qui parut infini à tout l'équipage, le capitaine se mit à tousser et cracher et Jeanne s'écarta pour le laisser respirer.

- Ren ! s'exclama Yoh. Tu nous a fais une de ces peurs !

- Tu dois une fière chandelle à la petite Jeanne, enchaîna Ryu.

Ren détourna la tête et cracha au loin.

- C'est embarrassant, lâcha-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

Jeanne se mit à trembler, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Marco bondissait sur Ren.

- Ne manque pas de respect au Seigneur Maiden ! vociféra-t-il.

Ren l'envoya au tapis d'un habile revers de la main, se dressant au dessus du X-law avec morgue.

- Comment fait-il pour se battre aussi bien alors qu'il vient à peine de ressusciter de la noyade ? demanda Manta, incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est capitaine, tu sais, lui répondit Horohoro.

…

- Elle est magnifique, chuchota Pirika.

- Tu ne veux pas changer de couplet, ça fait dix fois que tu le répètes, râla son frère, grincheux.

La jeune fille lui assena un coup derrière la tête et s'éloigna, vexée.

- N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort, cette sirène est magnifique, fit Ryu.

- Entièrement d'accord, renchérit Chocolove.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne la vois même pas ? répliqua Horohoro.

- Ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui la trouvent magnifiques mais mes oreilles, mes bouchons m'empêchaient de tomber sous son charme mais pas de l'entendre complètement. Et puis elle sent délicieusement bon aussi.

- Oui, elle sent le poisson, grinça Horohoro entre ses dents.

A l'écart de l'équipage, Yoh essayait d'amadouer la sirène, Mick rôdant autour d'eux pour dissuader cette dernière de tenter quoique ce soit.

- Je m'appelle Yoh, se présenta-t-il. Et toi, tu dois bien avoir un prénom, non ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

La jeune femme le fixa intensément avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Tu ne dois pas être à l'aise à cause du filet, je vais t'en libérer, décréta Yoh.

- Ola doucement, intervint Tokagerô. Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas en profiter pour filer ?

- Nous sommes tous aux aguets, Mick le premier, fit remarquer Pyrong. Et puis elle n'a pas vraiment d'endroit où s'enfuir.

- Mouais, on sait jamais, fit Tokagerô, méfiant.

Sans les écouter, Yoh débarrassa la sirène de ses liens.

- Manta, Jun et Lyserg sont en train de te préparer une bassine d'eau, lui apprit-il. Tu as faim ? Je peux t'apporter quelque chose à manger.

La sirène ne répondit pas. A l'autre bout du bateau, Jeanne se remit à jouer de la flûte et la sirène se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La mélodie était désormais associée à sa funeste capture. Yoh posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller, soupira-t-il.

Elle tressaillit.

- Je vais aller te chercher de la soupe aux fruits de mer, décida-t-il. C'est Ryu qui l'a cuisinée, elle est excellente, tu vas voir.

La sirène lui lança un regard curieux. Yoh lui retourna un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner, guilleret.


	9. Pourquoi

**Note :** Nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi<strong>

Jeanne s'approcha de la sirène. Elle était allongée dans une grande bassine d'eau, la tête complètement immergée. Seules quelques mèches flottaient à la surface. La jeune femme tapota contre le récipient, créant des ondes dans l'eau. La sirène remonta la tête à la surface et fixa sur Jeanne un regard vide.

- Je voulais te parler, déclara Jeanne.

La sirène replongea sous l'eau. Jeanne soupira, mais elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et attendit, attendit, attendit.

- Ca va Jeanne ? lui demanda Pirika en passant. Tu ne vas pas attraper froid ? Le vent commence à se lever.

- Non merci, c'est bon, remercia poliment Jeanne.

Ren posa sur elle un regard curieux mais Jeanne détourna vivement la tête, froissée.

- Pourquoi ?

Jeanne sursauta. La sirène venait de parler, d'une voix claire et lumineuse, le visage à moitié sorti de l'eau.

- Je… Pourquoi quoi ?

La sirène la fixa mais n'ajouta rien.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-on enlevée ? devina Jeanne. Je ne sais pas. Ce qu'on m'a dit sur le sujet ne me convainc pas.

- C'est toi.

Jeanne cligna des yeux, puis comprit.

- Je… J'ai fait… J'ai joué de la flûte parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Tu sais, se reprit-elle, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi je suis prisonnière de ces pirates.

- Et tu les as aidé à m'emprisonner, chuchota la sirène.

Jeanne se décomposa un instant. En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ses actes. Et puis elle ne se sentait pas réellement prisonnière. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'enfuir pour rejoindre les siens. Les siens étaient morts et les seuls qui lui restaient, Marco et Lyserg, étaient avec elle sur le bateau. Contre toute attente, Marco s'était d'ailleurs plutôt bien intégré.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? changea de sujet Jeanne.

- Tamao, chuchota la sirène.

- C'est un joli prénom, la complimenta Jeanne. Tu as une très jolie voix.

Tamao ne semblait pas l'entendre, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Jeanne retourna la tête, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait perturber la sirène, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Quand elle reporta son regard sur le bassin, Tamao était de nouveau sous la surface de l'eau. Abandonnant sa tentative de contact, elle préféra retourner dans sa cabine. Enfin, la cabine de Ren.

…

Ren jeta un regard circulaire dans sa cabine mais celle-ci était vide. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures et sursauta violemment quand le vase volé sur le Nails éclata en morceaux sur le sol.

- Désolée, fit Jeanne en se relevant. Je cherchais… Quelque chose. Et puis sans faire exprès… Mais vous êtes nu ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas nu, je suis torse nu, protesta Ren. Quand on dort ensemble, je le suis aussi et tu ne joues pas à la jeune vierge effarouchée.

Jeanne pinça des lèvres et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? s'enquit Ren.

- Rien du tout, mentit Jeanne.

Des bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et son dos se retrouva plaqué contre le torse du pirate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? répéta distinctement Ren.

Jeanne hésita mais céda quand le capitaine resserra son étreinte.

- Je cherchais des parchemins, des écrits, quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi vous vouliez capturer cette sirène, lâcha-t-elle, agacée. Vous me libérez maintenant ?

Ren la lâcha et elle le fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te tenir un peu tranquille, grommela-t-il. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante de ne pas te traiter comme une prisonnière.

- Et toi tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé la vie, cracha Jeanne, ses yeux flamboyant.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, un autre m'aurait fait du bouche à bouche à ta place, fit Ren en haussant les épaules.

Jeanne écarquilla les yeux, stupéfiée par autant d'arrogance. Nullement décontenancé, Ren s'installa dans son lit et lui tourna le dos. Jeanne monta sur le lit et s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous capturée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tais-toi et dors.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous capturée ? insista Jeanne.

Ren garda le silence. Frustrée, la jeune femme s'empara de son oreiller et le frappa à la tête de toutes ses forces. Ren réagit aussitôt et la plaqua contre le lit, soudain furieux. Jeanne remonta la jambe, lui assenant un coup de genou entre les jambes qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous capturée ? réitéra-t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment têtue quand tu veux, râla Ren.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous…

- Stop ! l'interrompit Ren en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. On fait du troc. Tu veux une information ? D'accord. Qu'as-tu à me donner en échange ?

Jeanne le mordit et il retira vivement sa main, contrarié.

- Je t'écoute, fit-il en se redressant tout en la maintenant allongé avec les jambes. Qu'as-tu à marchander ?

- Marco va…

- Tu ne sais donc rien faire toute seule ? s'agaça Ren.

Jeanne se tut. Elle n'avait rien à marchander, comme il le disait, et il le savait très bien.

- Moi je sais ce que je veux, déclara Ren. Un baiser.

- Un… Un quoi ? balbutia Jeanne, prenant soudain une jolie teinte écrevisse.

Ren, ravi, la libéra, un sourire supérieur collé sur le visage. Il savait que le Seigneur Maiden qu'elle était ne pourrait jamais lui accorder ce baiser.

- Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-il en se rallongeant, pensant pouvoir enfin trouver la paix.

Jeanne se crispa, repensant aux paroles de Tamao. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle tira Ren par l'épaule et s'approcha un peu brusquement de son visage. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, ne distinguant que deux pupilles jaunes écarquillés, hésita, ferma les yeux.

L'instant d'après, elle fut brutalement repoussée et faillit tomber du lit.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit précipitamment Ren, le souffle court.

A sa grande surprise, les joues du capitaine étaient toutes rouges.

- Il y a plein de légendes, sur les sirènes, reprit Ren d'une voix calme. Leur premier baiser donnerait le pouvoir de respirer sous l'eau, leurs larmes guériraient les blessures, la longueur de leurs cheveux indiquerait leur âge et si elles s'en séparaient… elles pourraient faire des choses hors du commun. Elles seraient d'après les marins immortelles, se changeant en écume à leur mort pour renaître telles des phénix d'un coquillage. Il y aurait douze sirènes, jamais une de plus, jamais une de moins. Leurs voix sont enchanteresses mais fatales aux humains que s'y oublient.

Ren s'arrêta dans son discours, reprenant son souffle.

- Alors, comprit Jeanne, vous en avez capturée une pour… vérifier ces légendes ? Vous compter l'embrasser de force ? Lui couper les cheveux ?

- Non, l'arrêta aussitôt Ren, outré. Juste discuter, lui demander. Peut-être lui piquer quelques larmes aussi. Faust et Elisa seraient ravis d'avoir enfin une potion magique pour soigner n'importe quelle blessure.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Jeanne.

- Oui, répliqua Ren, légèrement agressif.

- Ah… C'est que… je m'attendais à pire, de la part de pirates, se justifia Jeanne.

- Pire ? Cette sirène est une créature de celui que vous vous plaisez à appeler le « roi des mers », un être surnaturel, mystique… divin. Il faut savoir respecter certaines choses. Ce que vous ne faites pas, ajouta-t-il avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

- Vous êtes de ces prêtres fanatiques qui défendent le roi des mers ! s'écria Jeanne.

- Ne fais pas de conclusions trop hâtives, s'agaça Ren. Pourquoi haïssez-vous ce roi ? Pour les tempêtes qu'il déclenche ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

- Les parents de Lyserg sont morts dans un naufrage, cita Jeanne. La femme de Marco…

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, s'énerva le pirate. Tout le monde meurt un jour, ils devraient se réjouir que leur fin soit arrivée en mer. C'est quelque chose de naturel. Il serait temps pour vous, X-laws, d'arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler. Rakist a compris votre bêtise puisqu'il a changé de camp.

- Comment savez-vous…

- J'ai un peu discuté avec Marco. La suite, c'est de la déduction…

Jeanne se rassit correctement sur le lit, réfléchissant, le nez un peu plissé dans sa concentration, quelques folles mèches blanches barrant son front. Ren la trouvait plutôt jolie en cet instant. Chose qu'il n'avouerait bien sûr jamais, pas comme cet idiot d'Horohoro qui passait son temps à s'extasier sur la beauté de la jeune femme, au risque de finir écharpé par Marco.

- Donc, essaya-t-elle de récapituler.

- Au lieu de chercher à détruire ce que je ne comprends pas, j'essaye d'en percer les mystères, conclut Ren à sa place.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensive.

- Sur ces mots, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je prends la barre dans moins de deux heures.

- Mais, l'arrêta Jeanne. Vous ne voulez pas… votre baiser, souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle ne put pas distinguer le visage de Ren car il lui tournait en partie le dos, mais elle put nettement voir ses oreilles rougir.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix sèche en se laissant tomber comme une masse sur le matelas.

Jeanne s'allongea toute habillée à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il fallait qu'elle retourne voir Tamao pour lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle dorme.


	10. Visite nocturne

**Note : **Court chapitre mais avec mes pitchounets adorés ^^ (Je commence à parler comme Rain... ^^')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Visite nocturne<strong>

Jeanne était allée expliquer à Tamao les raisons de sa capture dès son réveil.

- Vous voulez… m'interroger ? demanda confirmation la sirène.

Jeanne acquiesça. Cependant Tamao resta muette, refusant de répondre aux questions des garçons. Elle accepta seulement de décliner son prénom à Lyserg et Yoh et piqua un fard quand ce dernier la remercia d'un sourire éclatant.

- Elle n'est pas en confiance, reste sur la défensive, analysa Manta. Elle ne nous parlera pas tout de suite.

- On ne peut pas la forcer, soupira Ryu.

- Bien sûr que si, s'exclama Tokagerô.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le rabroua Amidamaru.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Tamao ne décroche un mot. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur le pont pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, souvent à discuter tout seul en essayant de l'encourager à parler. Elle commençait subtilement à se détendre en leur présence, à sortir la tête de l'eau quand ils s'approchaient d'elle, curieuse, attentive à ce qu'ils lui disaient même s'ils parlaient tout seuls.

Ce soir-là, la mer était calme et c'était Tokagerô qui s'assurait que le navire garde son cap, un œil en coin toujours posé sur la sirène dans sa bassine. Cette dernière sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle et sortit la tête de l'eau mais il n'y avait personne. Juste le vent, les vagues, et le fantôme qui tenait la barre sur le pont supérieur.

- Bonsoir, petite sirène.

Tamao se retourna vivement vers la voix chaude dans son dos et découvrit un jeune homme près de sa bassine, vêtu d'une ample tunique orangée et avec de longs cheveux bruns détachés, le visage tourné vers l'océan. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu sur le navire et doutait qu'il soit vivant. C'était étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu approcher, d'habitude elle sentait toujours quand un des matelots marchait près d'elle. Ses pas faisaient vibrer les planches du bateau ainsi que sa bassine d'eau.

Elle s'approcha du bord et l'observa, le visage à moitié immergé jusqu'au dessous de ses yeux. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et posa sur elle un regard étincelant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ainsi de profil, il ressemblait étonnement à Yoh.

- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Qui suis-je…

Le jeune homme rit doucement avant de se tourner totalement vers elle.

- On me donne plusieurs noms, dont celui, le plus courant, de roi des mers. Je suis à la fois le dieu des esprits et le possesseur de toute créature marine. Et j'ignorais que je possédais une aussi jolie créature, ajouta-t-il en avançant la main vers Tamao.

La sirène recula et le sourire du roi s'élargit.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et menaçante.

Tamao jeta un coup d'œil vers Tokagerô mais ce dernier restait impassible, le regard fixé sur l'océan.

- Il ne peut pas me voir, lui dit le jeune homme. Je ne me montre qu'à ceux que je choisis.

- Ah, fit la sirène, perturbée.

- C'est une jolie nageoire que tu as là, lança le roi en faisant le tour de la bassine pour s'approcher de sa queue.

Tamao fouetta l'air avec et se recroquevilla à l'eau de bout de la bassine, lui jetant un regard farouche. Le jeune homme rit et s'accouda sur la bassine, posant sa tête sur ses mains en coupe.

- Profite des derniers temps que tu vas la garder, lâcha-t-il avec une ironie calculée.

La jeune fille pâlit.

- Pourquoi…

- Perdrais-tu ta queue ? finit le roi pour elle. Pour la troquer contre des jambes. Ne fais pas cette grimace. Cela te paraît aberrant aujourd'hui mais dans quelques temps, tu prendras d'une même ferme un couteau pour t'entailler la queue. Tu souffriras dix jours tout au plus et tu seras humaine.

- C'est possible ? demanda Tamao, incrédule.

- Oui, confirma son interlocuteur. Tes cheveux vont noircir puis tomber, tu vas progressivement perdre ta capacité de respirer sous l'eau, tes morceaux de queue vont cicatriser et muter pour former des jambes, tu perdras tes dons marins… et tu deviendras une jolie petite humaine comme tu le désireras.

- Je ne désirerai jamais une telle chose, protesta Tamao.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête mais le roi lui retourna un regard moqueur.

- Dis-moi, petite sirène, demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante en se redressant, as-tu déjà entendu parler du syndrome se Stockholm ?

Tamao fit non de la tête. Elle pensait qu'elle devrait le prier pour avoir des précisions mais il enchaîna de lui-même.

- Pour faire court, c'est le fait de tomber amoureux, ou amoureuse dans ton cas, de son kidnappeur.

- Mais… Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis prévenue et…

- Tu crois que Jeanne ne l'était pas ? l'interrompit le jeune homme avec malice.

- Comment…

- Elle connaissait l'existence du syndrome de Stockholm, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse du capitaine pirate.

La sirène serra sa nageoire contre elle en l'entourant de ses bras, dans un ultime geste de protection.

- Alors dis-moi, petite sirène, pour qui sacrifieras-tu ta jolie queue ? Le beau Yoh qui t'abandonnera dans une auberge au port pour emmener avec lui sa fiancée sur les mers, ou le charmant Lyserg qui se désintéressera de toi dès que tu deviendras une fille comme les autres pour tomber sous le charme d'une vaillante pirate rousse ?

Tamao ne répondit pas mais rougit dangereusement. Il était vrai que Yoh et Lyserg lui plaisaient, il l'avait démasquée. Mais jamais elle ne se séparerait de sa queue.

- Monsieur, roi, enfin… majes…

- Pour toi, Hao suffira, la coupa le jeune homme d'une voix amusée.

- Ah… Hao, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Tu penses que je suis là pour une raison particulière ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Je ne sais pas, balbutia la sirène. Mais je me disais que tant que vous étiez là, vous pourriez m'aider à m'échapper ?

Il fit le tour de la bassine pour se rapprocher d'elle et Tamao tourna pour rester face et loin de lui, sur ses gardes.

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas, rit-il. Mais pourquoi ne t'enfuies-tu pas toute seule ?

Tamao releva la tête vers le pont supérieur où Tokagerô la regardait curieusement. Il s'étonnait peut-être qu'elle parle en apparence toute seule.

- Hao, appela la sirène en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Oui petite sirène ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Il n'était plus qu'une ombre se découpant devant l'océan mais elle pouvait distinctement apercevoir ses yeux pétillants.

- Tu seras bien capable de t'enfuir toute seule, non ? Je venais juste m'assurer, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, qu'il y aura toujours douze sirènes. Pas onze.

Elle se rembrunit et il lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit petite sirène.

Tamao voulut le rappeler mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le roi des mers s'était évaporé dans la nuit.


	11. Vision

**Note : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Vision<strong>

A partir de cette nuit-là, Tamao fut sur ses gardes et regardait Yoh et Lyserg avec suspicion, comme s'attendant à ce qu'ils s'emparent brusquement d'un couteau pour venir abîmer sa nageoire.

- J'ai l'impression que tous les progrès de rapprochement que j''avait fait avec elle ces derniers jours viennent de s'évaporer, entendit-elle Lyserg confier à Jeanne alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard farouche.

Décidée à s'échapper avant qu'elle ne soit atteinte de ce mal inévitable appelé syndrome de Stockholm, Tamao profita d'un moment où il n'y avait que Pirika sur le pont pour tenter de s'échapper. Elle sauta hors de sa bassine et rampa jusqu'au bord du vaisseau. L'instant suivant elle se retrouvait immobilisée, Mick les pattes posées sur sa queue, la clouant au sol. Il gronda et Chocolove accourut, suivi de près par Lyserg et Morphin.

Les deux garçons la remirent dans le bassin sans un mot, les visages fermés, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme elle pouvait.

- Il va falloir doubler la garde, se contenta de dire le lieutenant.

…

Un peu plus tard elle essaya de chanter, pensant réussir à ensorceler Faust, Ryu et Marco qui la gardaient mais au lieu de la laisser partir, ils s'agglutinèrent autour de sa bassine et il fallut qu'elle plonge sous l'eau pour échapper à leurs mains tendues vers elle. Quand les autres pirates l'apprirent le verdict fut sans appel, bien que Jeanne, Pirika et Yoh tentent de la défendre. On posa une épaisse corde sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

- Vous avez raison, avait froidement lâché Jeanne, c'est en la bâillonnant que vous allez l'inciter à répondre à vos questions.

…

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber quand les pirates se dispersèrent enfin. Ryu, Pyrong et Jun restèrent à discuter sur le pont inférieur tandis que Ren était à la barre. Horohoro était descendu de la vigie et s'était assoupi contre le grand mat. La mer était un peu agitée et le vent violent mais le capitaine maintenait le cap.

Horohoro se leva soudain, l'air hagard, et se mit à marcher vers le bord du bateau.

- Damuko, l'entendit murmurer Tamao alors qu'il passait devant elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que ceux du pirate étaient fermés et se mit à battra frénétiquement de la queue pour attirer l'attention.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Jun en venant vers elle.

La sirène désigna Horohoro de la tête alors que celui-ci commençait à monter sur le bord du vaisseau.

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, essaya de la rassurer Jun sans voir le danger.

- Horo !

Pirika qui venait d'apparaître se jeta vers son frère, le rattrapant au dernier instant alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à plonger.

- Aidez-moi, il refait une crise de somnambulisme, paniqua la jeune fille.

Pyrong et Ryu se précipitèrent aussitôt à son secours.

- Ren, laisse-moi la barre et va t'occuper de ton ami, s'exclama Jun.

Le capitaine ne contesta pas et se hâta d'aller aider Pyrong et Ryu qui peinaient à maintenir Horohoro.

- Damuko ! cria ce dernier en s'agitant. Laissez-moi la rejoindre, lâchez-moi !

Pirika avait les larmes aux yeux et recula jusqu'à heurter la bassine de Tamao.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de somnambulisme, comprit-elle alors que son frère, les yeux grand ouverts, tirait son sabre contre ses camarades.

La sirène lui donna un coup de tête et lui présenta l'arrière de sa tête.

- Oh non, je ne peux pas te défaire ton bâillon, ils ont dit que…

Tamao insista et Pirika finit par comprendre.

- Tu veux chanter pour contrôler mon frère, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

La prisonnière hocha vigoureusement la tête et Pirika essaya de la débarrasser de la corde, ses mains fébriles se battant avec le nœud.

- Horo !

Elle achevait de défaire le bâillon quand un cri attira son attention. Son frère venait de sauter dans les eaux sombres et glacées. Ren s'élança sur les cordes, s'en attacha une autour de la taille et plongea à son tour pour aller chercher son ami.

- La mer est trop agitée, ils ne vont pas y arriver, fit Pyrong, défaitiste.

Sur le pont supérieur, Jun commençait à peiner à maintenir le cap. Chocolove, que les bruits de lutte avaient alerté, alla la remplacer pendant que les autres pirates s'efforçaient de tenir la corde qui reliait Ren au navire. L'agitation était à son comble et de la cale arrivaient les autres marins, alertés par les cris.

Tamao profita de la confusion pour jaillir hors de sa bassine et se tira jusqu'à l'autre bout du pont. Elle se hissait sur la rambarde quand Amidamaru l'aperçut.

- Tamao !

Plusieurs pirates tournèrent la tête vers elle, l'un d'eux voulut la rattraper mais c'était trop tard, elle avait sauté.

Retrouver l'eau eut un effet aphrodisiaque. Elle se sentait de nouveau libre et dans son environnement naturel. Elle passa sous le bateau pour échapper à la vue des pirates et aperçut Ren et Horohoro de l'autre côté. Ce dernier se débattait toujours, empêchant son capitaine de le secourir. Tamao s'approcha au moment où le sabre d'Horohoro tranchait la corde de survie de Ren.

Elle se précipita sans réfléchir et attrapa le bout de corde qui menaçait de filer. Dans son dos, Ren avait enfin réussi à désarmer Horohoro et lui assena un coup de poing en pleine tête. Tamao le rattrapa alors qu'il commençait à couler et lui fit crever la surface, le soutenant par les aisselles. Elle passa le cordage autour de son ventre et indiqua du bras à l'équipage du The Ren de tirer. Toujours sonné, Horohoro ne se débattit pas.

La sirène s'apprêtait à prendre le large quand elle s'inquiéta de ne plus voir Ren. Elle redescendit sous l'eau et chercha le capitaine des yeux. Il était en train de sombrer un peu plus loin. L'eau était rouge autour de lui et sa tunique tachée de sang. Tamao l'attrapa par le ventre et battit frénétiquement de la queue pour remonter à la surface. Le capitaine ferma les yeux au moment où tous deux rejaillissaient hors des flots.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tamao pour repérer le bateau au milieu de la tempête puis elle entreprit de tirer le jeune homme jusqu'au The Ren. Le canot de sauvetage que Bason, Tokagerô et Morphin essayaient de larguer lorsqu'elle avait plongé du bateau était enfin à flots et elle s'y agrippa avec désespoir. Yoh attrapa Ren et le tira sur la barque, aidé par Chocolove.

Tamao se hissa à son tour sur l'embarcation et se laissa tomber au fond, épuisée, les yeux mi-clos.

- Merci de les avoir sauvés, entendit-elle vaguement dire Yoh au-dessus d'elle.

…

Horohoro reprit ses esprits quelques minutes après que tous les pirates soient remonté à bord et fixa avec horreur la plaie de Ren.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que Damuko était dans l'océan et que je devais aller la chercher.

- Qui est Damuko ? demanda Manta.

Horohoro baissa la tête, la mine sombre.

- Je suppose que je vous dois des explications, souffla-t-il. C'était… la fille dont j'étais amoureux. On s'entendait bien tous les deux mais elle n'avait pas la fibre marine. Quand je suis parti en mer, elle a voulu me suivre et a loué une petite embarcation. Elle a fait naufrage à quelques nœuds du port et quand j'y suis retourné au printemps suivant, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient fini par remonter son corps dans les filets de pêche.

L'assemblée se fit silencieuse, compatissante.

- Je suis un misérable, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que tu la cherches ? demanda timidement Tamao.

L'équipage tourna vers elle un regard curieux.

- Elle est morte, pourquoi la chercherai-je ? demanda hargneusement Horohoro.

La sirène n'osa pas répondre mais c'est Lyserg qui prit la parole.

- Il paraîtrait… Enfin… On dit que parfois, ceux qui sont morts en mer deviennent des esprits marins. C'est le cas de Morphin.

La nymphe hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Vraiment ? demanda Manta.

- Mais alors tes parents, commença Jeanne.

- Non, coupa Lyserg. Je me suis rendu au temple des esprits, Morphin m'y a conduit, mais mes parents ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix.

- C'est pour ça que tu en veux au roi des mers, comprit Yoh. Parce qu'il ne t'a pas rendu tes parents.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervint Tamao.

Lyserg posa sur elle un regard amer.

- Ce n'est pas au roi des mers de choisir si tel ou tel naufragé deviendra esprit, c'est un choix personnel. De même, Amidamaru et les autres ne seraient pas ici s'ils avaient choisi de rejoindre les cieux.

- Elle a raison, confirma le fantôme samouraï.

- Si tu le dis, souffla Lyserg.

- Morphin, demanda Horohoro d'une voix pleine d'espoir, tu accepterais de nous conduire à ce temple des esprits ?

La petite nymphe fit oui de la tête, créant un sourire sur le visage du pirate.

- Chouette ! s'exclama Yoh.

- Oh la, du calme, intervint Ren alors qu'Elisa achevait de soigner sa plaie. C'est moi le capitaine du The Ren et il ira là où je le déciderai, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Le visage d'Horohoro s'assombrit de nouveau.

- Oh s'il te plaît petit frère, le pria Jun. C'est une aventure fantastique qui nous attend, non ? Une aventure qui rendrait l'équipage du The Ren célèbre. Imagine si Horohoro retrouve réellement son amour au temple la renommée que gagnera ton équipage.

Le capitaine finit par céder, déclenchant des cris de joie parmi ses subordonnées.

- Lieutenant, ordonna-t-il, prends la barre pour cette nuit.

- Bien mon capitaine, fit Chocolove.

Ren s'éloigna en claudiquant, une main sur son abdomen blessé.

Tamao retourna dans sa bassine et s'y allongea, ne pensant plus qu'à dormir.

- Tamao ? l'appela Yoh.

Elle hésita mais fit un effort et ressortit la tête de l'eau pour l'écouter.

- Tu aurais pu en profiter pour t'enfuir et tu ne l'as pas fait, constata-t-il. Pourquoi ?

La sirène haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais pas envie de partir toute seule au milieu des mers chercher mon récif.

- D'accord, sourit Yoh. Je te laisse dormir.

- Merci.

- Non, merci à toi.


	12. Hoshigumi

**Note :** Et voici de l'action avec l'entrée en scène de nouveaux personnages ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Hoshigumi<strong>

- Bateau en vue ! cria Horohoro.

Les pirates se réunirent sur le pont, tout excités à l'idée d'un éventuel abordage.

- Quel drapeau ? demanda Chocolove qui était à la barre.

- Une étoile, répondit la vigie. Jamais vu ça.

- Le Hoshigumi… murmura Marco, comme frappé par la foudre.

Il y eut un grand silence et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine.

- Le The Ren n'a jamais fui devant personne, rappela Chocolove.

- Il s'agit du Hoshigumi cette fois-ci, rappela Manta. Le bateau du roi des esprits.

- Avec ce traître de Rakist à son bord, enchaîna Marco d'une voix furieuse.

Ren s'approcha du bord pour observer le bateau.

- Quel cap tient-il, Horo ? s'enquit-il.

- Il vient sur nous, capitaine, lui répondit la vigie.

- Horo, hisse nos couleurs, décida Ren. Horo. Choco, vire de bord.

- Sus à l'ennemi ! se réjouit Ryu.

Les deux navires se foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, filant sur les eaux.

- Armez les canons, exigea Ren.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, s'exclama Jeanne par-dessus la cohue. Ren, demande à Chocolove de faire demi-tour.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? répliqua le pirate, agressif.

- Le Hoshigumi a décimé le X-law, que croyez-vous pouvoir faire ?

- Nous aussi avons battu le X-law, rappela Ren. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire.

- Vous allez être massacrés ! lança Jeanne, exaspérée. En plus tu es blessé.

Ren s'arrêta dans son action et la détailla avec attention.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, finit-il par lâcher. Arrête de t'inquiéter tout court. Aucun de nous ne sera tué.

- Ren…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, le capitaine avait tiré sa rapière et monta sur le pont supérieur, l'abandonnant sur place.

…

Quand les deux bateaux furent assez près pour qu'on puisse sauter de l'un à l'autre, ce fut le chaos le plus total. Ren, Bason, Yoh, Amidamaru, Chocolove, Tokagerô, Horohoro et Marco abordèrent le Hoshigumi pendant que Pyrong, Mick, Jun, Pirika, Lyserg, Zelel, Morphin et Jeanne défendaient le The Ren. Tamao jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle.

Jun combattait une grande fille aux cheveux bleus et une plus petite aux couettes blondes. Pyrong affrontait un vieux chevalier en armure qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, Pirika et Jeanne peinaient face à deux pantins, l'un en forme de citrouille, l'autre avec un œil en moins et un pistolet dans les mains. Mick se battait avec un immense panda, Zelel un génie et Ryu un drôle de bonhomme avec un turban.

La bassine de Tamao bougea soudain et cette dernière fut violemment secouée alors qu'un pirate ennemi avec des lunettes noirs et un tatouage sur le ventre tirait son baquet. Changeant de stratégie, il essaya de l'attraper et elle donna de violents coups de nageoire pour éviter qu'il ne la touche. Faust et Elisa arrivèrent à la rescousse, prévenus par Manta, et entamèrent un combat contre le pirate au crâne rasé qui avait essayé d'enlever la sirène.

Tamao aperçut Lyserg sur le pont supérieur en train de repousser l'assaut d'une fille rousse et les paroles du roi des mers lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se détourna de son duel pour essayer de savoir si sur l'autre navire, les choses se présentaient mieux.

Un grand pirate se dressa soudain devant elle et Tamao se recroquevilla dans sa bassine.

- N'ayez crainte, demoiselle sirène, je viens vous chercher, lui dit l'homme plutôt gentiment.

- Vous voulez m'enlever ? demanda-t-elle, craintive.

- Une sirène telle que vous ne devrait pas être emprisonnée. Le roi des mers nous a donné pour mission de vous ramener chez vous, au Récif aux Sirènes. Je suis Rakist, le capitaine du Hoshigumi.

Tamao écarquilla les yeux. Elle se souvenait avoir demandé à Hao de la libérer.

- C'est à cause de moi que vous les attaquez, formula-t-elle.

- Nous sommes venus vous libérer, déclara Rakist.

Il esquiva un coup de Faust, se baissa, se releva et tailla la veste du médecin en deux.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Tamao. Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez, ça suffit.

Rakist fronça les sourcils.

- Vous auraient-ils ensorcelé l'esprit ?

Il repoussa brutalement un nouvel assaut de Faust et allait l'achever quand la sirène bondit et se jeta sur lui. Rakist et Tamao roulèrent sur les planches du navire, faisant trébucher l'homme au turban. Le pirate se releva le premier et prit la sirène dans ses bras. Celle-ci se débattit et s'échappa de son étreinte. Elle monta sur le rebord et plongea dans l'eau pour échapper à l'homme.

Sans perdre de temps elle passa sous le Hoshigumi, remonta et escalada tant bien que mal le flanc du navire pour atteindre le pont. Les combats faisaient rage ici aussi. Tokagerô était aux prises avec un fantôme qui ressemblait à Zelel mais de couleur noire, Horohoro et Chocolove se battaient dos à dos contre un grand rugbyman et un petit homme encapuchonné, Marco parait les coups d'un pirate avec le crâne rasé uniquement d'un côté. De l'autre côté du bateau, Bason luttait contre un homme aux fausses allures de vampire et Amidamaru contre un grand homme blond avec une longue cape noire.

Yoh passa devant elle, se protégeant des attaques de deux hommes avec des lunettes noires.

- Cette fois-ci nous avons notre revanche, riait l'un d'eux.

- Inutile de vous acharner, je vous ai déjà battu une fois, j'y parviendrai une deuxième, répliqua Yoh.

Il semblait en colère, c'était rare. C'est alors que Tamao trouva étrange la façon dont les pirates du The Ren étaient positionnés. Ils formaient comme un arc de cercle autour du mat. C'est en essayant de mieux voir que la sirène aperçut Ren. Le capitaine était appuyé contre le bois, les yeux clos, du sang tâchant ses vêtements, sa lame étendue à quelques pas.

Tamao se traîna sur le bateau, essayant avec difficultés d'atteindre le jeune homme en évitant les combats. Un des adversaires de Yoh lui marcha sur la queue et elle poussa un cri strident en se dégageant, faisant tomber celui qui l'écrasait.

- Tamao ! s'écria Yoh en l'apercevant.

La sirène l'ignora et continua à ramper vers Ren. Quand elle l'eut atteint elle prit son pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'il battait encore, bien que faiblement. Son ancienne blessure s'était rouverte plus largement et de nouvelles parsemaient son corps.

Pleurer, il fallait qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Elle pensa à des choses tristes sans grand succès et releva la tête. L'équipage du The Ren était en train d'être défait et l'idée qu'ils allaient tous mourir la percuta de plein fouet. Mourir à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle avait demandé au roi des mers de la libérer. Tamao eut envie de pleurer.

Par instinct elle retint d'abord ses larmes avant de les laisser couler. Elle posa sa tête contre l'abdomen ensanglanté de Ren et grimaça pour essayer de verser plus de larmes. Ces dernières coulèrent sur la plaie qui commença lentement mais sûrement à se refermer. Tamao continua de pleurer sur le visage, les épaules et le torse du jeune homme, soignant les blessures qui auraient dû lui être fatales. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où on la tirait violemment par les cheveux en arrière.

…

Lyserg évita le coup qui aurait dû être mortel et trancha les cheveux de son adversaire. La fille lui jeta un regard hargneux, tourbillonna sur elle-même et vint se coller contre lui, l'empêchant d'utiliser son sabre. Elle lui marcha mesquinement sur le pied et le mordit à l'épaule. Le jeune homme étouffa un cri et lui administra un coup de genou dans le ventre, la faisant suffoquer. Son adversaire recula et il en profita pour lui faire sauter sa lame des mains.

Elle sauta par-dessus son épée, fit une galipette et récupéra son arme. Au moment où elle se redressait, Lyserg entailla son bras gauche et elle le repoussa vivement. Un filet de sang se mit à couler sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Je préfère les balafrés, lui lança-t-elle avec morgue.

- Je préfère les cheveux courts, répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

La pirate sourit, bondit, se jeta sur lui et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Lyserg tomba à la renverse et sa tête heurta violemment le plancher sous lui. Il lâcha sa rapière, s'empara de la courte dague que la fille portait à sa ceinture et para le coup qui aurait dû lui trancher la gorge. S'ensuivit un duel de force alors que son adversaire appuyait pour atteindre son visage.

Il roula subitement sur lui-même, se mit en boule puis se détendit violemment, envoyant d'un coup de pied valser son adversaire.

- Mach ! cria-t-on du pont inférieur. La sirène est à bord du Hoshi, on retraverse.

La fille hocha la tête et se précipita vers les escaliers. Lyserg lui barra le passage mais elle le contourna avec aisance.

- Garde mon poignard, souvenir pour te rappeler à tout instant que je serai l'auteure de ta mort, lança-t-elle en s'emparant d'un grappin.

Elle le lança vers son navire et sauta. Lyserg se jeta sur elle, s'accrocha à sa taille et atterrit en catastrophe sur le Hoshigumi alors qu'elle lui criait de la lâcher.

- Où est Tamao ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en ramassant un sabre qui traînait sur le pont et lui offrirait une plus grande allonge.

- Lyserg !

Il se précipita vers l'appel de Tamao et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant étinceler un couteau sous la gorge de la sirène. Les combats se suspendirent autour d'eux.

- Relâche-la Rakist, exigea Marco d'une voix impérieuse.

- Non, nous devons la ramener au Récif aux Sirènes, c'est la mission que le roi des mers nous a confié. Si vous rejoignez votre bateau immédiatement, nous vous épargnerons.

- Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne… commença Horohoro avec colère.

- Obéissez, coupa Tamao.

- Tamao, appela doucement Yoh.

- Obéissez, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Ren toisa le capitaine du Hoshigumi puis fit volte-face.

- On s'en va, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais Ren, protesta Lyserg.

- J'ai dit : on s'en va, l'interrompit sèchement son capitaine.

Les pirates du The Ren quittèrent le Hoshigumi, l'âme en peine. Les deux bateaux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Horohoro se précipita vers Ren.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu ordonné de l'abandonner ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Ils ne l'auraient pas tuée.

- Réfléchis un peu, abruti, rétorqua Ren. Non ils ne l'auraient pas tuée, ils ne vont pas la tuer, ils vont la ramener au Récif. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Nous par contre, ils nous auraient tués.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, nous sommes bien meilleurs qu'eux ! s'offusqua Horohoro.

- J'ai perdu la vie sur ce bateau, déclara Ren en essayant de calmer sa voix, et c'est à Tamao et à ses larmes que je dois la vie. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, toi aussi tu la lui dois.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à qu'Horohoro baisse la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Bien, fit Ren, satisfait. Morphin, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'indiquer le cap.

La nymphe vola jusqu'à lui et s'assit sur la roue. Un léger vent se mit à souffler et Ryu et Tokagerô déployèrent la grand-voile.

- De toute manière, fit Yoh pour alléger l'ambiance, rien ne nous empêchera de retourner au Récif saluer Tamao plus tard.

- Bien parlé, approuva Manta.


	13. Gandhara

**Note :** Un dernier chapitre écrit à la fin des vacances, je serai incapable de vous dire quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire le prochain. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Gandhara<strong>

On installa à Tamao une grande bassine sur le Hoshigumi et Rakist l'assura que si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il suffisait de demander. Un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle, vêtu d'une petite cape orange et avec une jolie touffe de cheveux noirs et bouclés.

- Ah je te présente Opacho, fit Rakist.

- Il n'est pas un peu… jeune, osa faire remarquer Tamao.

- Opacho ne prend jamais part au combat mais il nous accompagne, lui répondit l'adulte. Il est l'un des rares ici à être visité par le roi des mers.

- Rakist aussi, fit l'enfant d'une voix fluette.

- Oui, moi aussi je reçois sa visite, dit Rakist.

- C'est Hao qui vous a demandé d'attaquer le X-law ? voulut savoir Tamao.

Rakist sursauta et ce fut Opacho qui répondit à sa place.

- Le Seigneur Hao a dit qu'il fallait te libérer.

Tamao sentit comme un nœud dans son estomac alors que les paroles de l'enfant confirmaient sa supposition. C'était de sa faute si le The Ren avait été attaqué. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessés autre que le capitaine qu'elle avait pu soigner.

- Vous ait-il apparu ? questionna Rakist.

- Brièvement, fit Tamao en détournant le regard.

- Bien sûr, vous êtes une créature marine, c'est normal, se reprit Rakist. Excusez mon indélicatesse. Je vais vous laisser, je dois prendre la barre. Surtout s'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

Tamao acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Opacho resta près d'elle, escalada le baquet et s'assit sur le rebord, battant des pieds dans l'eau. Une fille aux courts cheveux roux s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, moi c'est Mach ! se présenta-t-elle.

- Moi Tamao, répondit timidement la sirène.

- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps sur le The Ren ? Ils étaient gentils avec toi ? Tu as appris à connaître l'équipage ?

Tamao croula sous l'avalanche de questions et choisit de répondre uniquement à la dernière.

- Un peu, oui.

- Celui avec les cheveux verts, tu connais son nom ? Il ressemble à un lutin.

- Lyserg ?

Les yeux de Mach pétillèrent. Tamao sourit.

- Une vaillante pirate rousse, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ?

- Non, rien.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée elle aperçut Hao sur le pont supérieur, en train de discuter avec Rakist. Les autres membres d'équipage ne semblaient pas le voir. Il était vêtu d'un grand poncho beige et portait des boucles d'oreille cerclées où étaient dessinées des étoiles. Il repartit sans lui avoir adressé un regard.

…

Ils voguèrent plusieurs jours et ne croisèrent qu'un seul autre vaisseau, une caravelle pache avec laquelle ils discutèrent après avoir caché Tamao. Quand ils arrivèrent au Récif aux Sirènes, Tamao fut presque triste de les quitter, surtout le petit Opacho et Mach. La jeune femme était exubérante, toujours joviale et avec une énergie inépuisable. Elle se glissa dans l'eau, les salua de la main et plongea.

Ses sœurs s'approchèrent avec méfiance et l'entourèrent. Elles lui demandèrent de raconter et Tamao raconta. Elles l'enlacèrent et Tamao se serra contre elle, heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Elles retournèrent peigner leurs longues chevelures et Tamao retourna près de son rocher attitré. Elle en fit le tour, descendit voir les coquillages, effleura les algues et remonta à la surface. Elle s'éloigna un peu de récif et se percha sur un rocher pour observer l'horizon. Les voiles du Hoshigumi étaient en train de disparaître à l'horizon et elle avait comme un pincement au cœur.

Nostalgique, elle se remémorait les visages de l'équipage du The Ren quand une voix la tira de ses pensées.

- Heureuse ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Hao qui venait de paraître à côté d'elle. Il portait de nouveau une tunique orange, celle qu'elle lui avait vue la première fois.

Ne sachant quoi répondre elle détourna le regard, les mains entrelacées.

- Une sirène amoureuse d'un humain, chuchota-t-il, quelle aberration.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse, protesta faiblement Tamao.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envisagé d'avoir des jambes, la défia Hao. Que tu n'as pas pensé que Lyserg pourrait t'apprendre l'art de manier le sabre, Ryu la cuisine et Yoh à voler sur les cordages.

Tamao hésita et baissa la tête.

- J'ai déjà été sirène avant et je le serai encore après, osa-t-elle dire d'une voix tremblante, est-ce mal d'être curieuse d'autre chose ?

- Tu as soif d'aventure, petite sirène, se moqua le roi à côté d'elle.

- Ryu disait qu'une fois rentré au port, il ferait danser toutes les jolies filles, dit-elle en changeant de sujet. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'est la danse. Il paraît que c'est complémentaire au chant.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Hao qui souriait de ce sourire qui lui était propre.

- C'est beau d'avoir des rêves, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

Tamao se sentit mal, comme blessée en plein cœur, et se coula dans l'eau pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle nagea un peu puis remonta un peu plus loin, le regard tourné vers le grand large.

- Je croyais que tu voulais revenir, lui lança Hao dans son dos. T'enfuir et revenir.

La sirène ne répondit pas. Elle aurait bien haussé les épaules mais se retint, ne voulant pas risquer de froisser le souverain. Celui-ci la rejoignit en glissant sur l'eau.

- Dans trois jours, lui dit-il, le Gandhara va passer non loin de ce Récif.

Tamao tourna vers lui un regard curieux et il lui retourna un sourire mystérieux.

- Que dirais-tu d'avoir, le temps d'un mois, des jambes ? Tu garderais tous tes dons de sirène, tu perdrais juste ta nageoire. Tu aurais un mois pour voyager, pour découvrir, pour voir et pour apprendre. Ainsi, tu pourras choisir en connaissance de cause.

La sirène sentit son cœur battre plus vite, plein d'excitation, mais contint sa joie.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je me transforme, chuchota-t-elle. Que vous vouliez qu'il y ait toujours douze sirènes.

- Exact, confirma sans détour Hao. C'est pour ça que je vais m'assurer que ce mois te dégoûte à jamais de la vie terrienne.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle se dégagea lentement, sans le lâcher du regard. Sur un dernier sourire il s'envola, montant plus haut que les nuages.

…

Tamao vit bien un bateau passer près du récif, trois jours plus tard. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider avant qu'elle ne nage très vite jusqu'au bâtiment. Il y avait une étrange sculpture à la proue, un être humanoïde ressemblant à un génie. Sur la coque la sirène put lire « Gandhara ».

A peine eut-elle touché le bois qu'elle se sentit couler. Elle s'agita en tous sens et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que sa belle queue rose avait disparu, cédant la place à deux jambes blanches. Elle s'agrippa au bois et essaya d'escalader, cherchant à se hisser à bord. Heureusement, une petite fille l'aperçut et donna l'alerte.

- Qu'y a-t-il Komeri ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Dame Sati, une sirène essaye de monter.

- Une sirène ? demanda la capitaine, étonnée.

L'équipage aida Tamao à monter à bord et la couvrit. Une jeune fille nommée Mamy lui prêta volontiers ses vêtements et l'aida à s'habiller, la sirène n'ayant aucune idée de comment porter un pantalon.

- Komeri a dit que tu étais une sirène, fit un grand homme, suspicieux.

Tamao n'osa pas répondre et rosit.

- Allons Jackson, intervint la capitaine, tu vois bien que cette demoiselle est perturbée. Elle a dû vivre des moments éprouvants. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Tamao. Tu es la bienvenue à bord, qui que tu sois. Ne te sens pas obligée de nous raconter, nous avons tous nos secrets.

- Merci, murmura Tamao, le cœur rempli de gratitude.

Sati lui sourit et lui montra où dormir. Ravie, la sirène essaya ses nouvelles jambes avec joie, le cœur partagé entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Elle n'avait qu'un mois, mais elle comptait en profiter au maximum.


	14. Surprises

**Note : **Hey j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Dans le cadre d'une nuit de l'écriture, j'ai écrit 5398 mots cette nuit... dont 4235 sur Harry Potter ^^ Ca faisait longtemps, ça me manquait... Y en a qui vont être contents. Mais bon, j'ai quand même pensé à vous. C'est pour ça que je suis heureuse de poster ce nouveau chapitre de Pirates et Fantômes (même si je trouve que ma fic s'essouffle... la fin approche :)) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Surprises<strong>

Tamao passa deux semaines à bord du Gandhara. La petite Komeri était adorable et la suivait partout, réclamant des histoires que la sirène se faisait une joie de lui raconter, narrant les légendes des mers. L'enfant ouvrait alors des yeux émerveillés alors que ses petites jambes se balançaient dans le vide, étant donné qu'assise sur un tonneau elle ne touchait pas le plancher du bateau.

Samy et Mamy étaient adorables avec elle, se faisant une joie de lui apprendre l'art de monter aux cordages, de faire des nœuds marins ou de manier le couteau pour l'une et le fouet pour l'autre.

- Le navire qu'on piste depuis quelques jours est en vue, cria Cado du haut de la vigie.

- Chouette, tu vas voir ce qu'est un vrai abordage, se réjouit Mamy en adressant un grand sourire à Tamao.

Cependant la sirène n'était pas sûre, d'après les souvenirs qu'elle gardait du combat entre le Hoshigumi et le The Ren, de vouloir assister à un abordage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Samy. Il n'y a jamais de blessés. Notre connaissance des armes est indispensable au cas où mais nous ne les utilisons jamais.

- Mais comment faites-vous dans ce cas ? demanda Tamao.

Elle eut la démonstration du fameux abordage pacifique dont se réclamait l'équipage du Gandhara. Des bombes de fumée furent envoyées sur la petite embarcation du Thaiti 800. En quelques instants, Jackson, Cado, Daei et les autres volèrent au-dessus des flots, embarquèrent ce qu'il y avait à voler et revinrent sur le Gandhara. Mamy apporta un joli collier dérobé à Komeri qui l'enfila en poussant un petit cri réjoui.

- Nous n'usons pas de violence, comme tu le vois, déclara Sati d'une voix paisible près de Tamao. Et nous nous refusons à tuer, nous estimons que c'est contraire aux lois naturelles.

- C'est… une bonne chose, supposa la sirène.

- Dans deux jours nous arriverons à l'île Pache, la renseigna Sati. Nous y descendrons sans doute tous, à tour de rôle pour certains de sorte que le bateau ne soit pas la proie d'autres pirates, et tu seras libre de remonter à bord ou non.

- Merci, répondit chaleureusement Tamao.

…

Morphin tira Lyserg par la manche. Elle était sûre que la chevelure rose qu'elle venait d'apercevoir appartenait à la petite sirène qui avait séjourné sur leur bateau. Si seulement son maître voulait bien cesser, comme tous les autres, de s'extasier sur la petite Kororo qui suivait partout Horohoro avec amour et dévotion !

- Qu'y a-t-il Morphin ?

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! La petite fée partit en volant dans la direction où elle avait entrevu la sirène et Lyserg et Yoh la suivirent. C'était illogique, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, pas sur terre avec sa nageoire. Et pourtant, l'esprit était sûre d'elle.

Les deux garçons bousculèrent Tamao alors que celle-ci fixait la porte de la taverne de Silva, hésitant à y entrer.

- Oh pardon mademoiselle, s'excusa Yoh, nous…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant la sirène.

- Toi ! s'exclama Lyserg.

- Vous êtes vivants, s'exclama Tamao. J'avais peur… peur que vous ayez été tués. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait des blessés sur le The Ren et…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, comme si elle s'était aperçue qu'elle parlait trop par rapport à d'habitude.

- On t'offre quelque chose à boire ? proposa naturellement Yoh. Si c'est la première fois que tu viens ici tu vas voir, c'est un lieu plein de surprises !

- Un instant, coupa Lyserg. Ca ne te surprend pas de la trouver ici, sur deux jambes ?

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Yoh baissa la tête sur les jambes parfaitement humaines de la sirène. Il releva la tête vers le visage de Tamao, puis regarda de nouveau ses jambes, cherchant à faire le lien entre les deux.

- C'est quoi le truc ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Le roi des mers, chuchota Tamao, gênée de se dévoiler.

- T'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est ça ? comprit tout de suite Yoh. Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en fiche après tout du pourquoi du comment, on va aller boire un verre.

Tamao le suivit en riant doucement et Lyserg avec abattement. A peine Yoh avait-il fait un pas dans la taverne qu'il reçut une claque redoutable.

- T'as pas honte de ta conduite, espèce d'alcoolique ?

Tamao se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir, par-dessus l'épaule d'Yoh, la jeune femme blonde et autoritaire qui faisait face au pirate.

- Anna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Yoh en se massant la joue.

- J'ai embarqué à bord du Magical Princess, sans doute un des rafiots les plus pourris qu'il m'ait été l'occasion de voir. Je ne vous conseillerai même pas de l'aborder, il n'y a rien à voler.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Yoh.

- Pour venir t'expliquer ma manière de penser, sombre crétin, cria Anna en colère, ameutant les matelots de la taverne.

- Viens, souffla Lyserg à Tamao, mieux vaut les laisser discuter seuls. Allons rejoindre les autres.

La sirène acquiesça et se laissa conduire.

…

Tout le monde fut surpris mais plutôt content de revoir Tamao et on n'insista pas trop sur sa métamorphose, Ryu ayant expliqué qu'elle était une petite chose fragile qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer et défendant quiconque de lui faire du mal.

- Yoh n'était pas avec toi ? demanda Manta à Lyserg.

- On a croisé Anna à la taverne de Silva.

Manta et Ryu échangèrent un regard alarmé.

- C'est une blague, pas vrai ? essaya de se rassurer Ryu.

- Non, répondit Lyserg. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez tout pâles ?

- Elle va nous tuer, prédit Manta.

Tamao poussa un cri perçant quand deux choses lui tombèrent soudainement dessus et s'agrippèrent férocement à elle. Ryu les envoya rapidement bouler, furieux que les deux fantômes pervers du Fumbari Onsen aient osé toucher à la délicate sirène.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi violent, ronchonna Conchi.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'Anna ait parcouru les mers juste pour venir gronder Yoh, fit remarquer Horohoro.

- Non, en réalité elle vient le chercher pour le ramener auprès de son père, leur apprit Ponchi.

- Mikihisa ? demanda Ren.

- Tout juste mon pote, fit Conchi en pointant son gros index sur le capitaine pirate, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans la figure du dit capitaine.

- Pourquoi Mikihisa aurait-il besoin d'Yoh ? s'interrogea Manta.

- Ca, mystère, mystère, fit Ponchi. Ou plutôt, c'est top secret. Mais nous on sait, tra la li la lère !

Les fantômes filèrent avant que les pirates n'aient l'idée de les poursuivre et Chocolove fit la grimace.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'Anna a prévu de rentrer au port à bord du The Ren ? lança-t-il à haute voix.

- C'est hors de question, déclara d'emblée Ren.

Mais bien sûr, c'était avant que Jun ne donne son avis sur le sujet.


	15. La sirène maudite

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente mais quand j'ai le temps je n'ai pas l'inspiration, et quand j'ai l'inspiration je n'ai pas le temps. Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La sirène maudite<strong>

Après beaucoup d'hésitations, Tamao accepta de remonter à bord du The Ren. Le navire, Anna à son bord, prit la direction du port d'Osorezan, petite ville de pêcheurs sans histoire où Yoh et Anna s'étaient rencontrés. Tamao passait une partie de ses journées à papoter avec Manta, assis près du rebord, ou à s'entraîner à toutes sortes d'activités avec Lyserg et Ryu. Désormais que la fiancée de Yoh était à bord, elle s'interdisait de penser à lui mais trouvait Lyserg de plus en plus charmant et redoutait de tomber amoureuse. Le roi des mers lui avait prédit que le jeune home aux cheveux verts aurait tôt fait de l'abandonner pour la pirate rousse de Hoshigumi, Mach.

Pirika venait d'achever son premier prototype de cloche de l'oracle. Elle n'était pas encore aussi performante que les vraies mais cela suffisait à faire sauter l'Ombre partout sur le bateau. Une étrange frénésie semblait habiter tous les membres de l'équipage, de Marco qui avait accepté de s'engager définitivement dans le The Ren à Horohoro, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Damuko.

Un jour que Tamao observait la mer avec nostalgie, Jeanne vint s'accouder à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura la sirène en réponse.

- C'est comment… d'être sous l'eau. Ca change d'avoir des jambes je suppose.

Tamao sourit devant la question maladroite.

- C'est fantastique d'avoir des jambes, mais je ne me vois pas les garder éternellement, prisonnière d'une dimension. Et en même temps… C'est tout un monde qui s'ouvre. Il y a beaucoup de choses à découvrir sous l'eau, dans les profondeurs ou en surface. Mais en vérité ma vie se confinait à me peigner le matin, chanter le midi, me maquiller l'après-midi, dormir le soir et la nuit venue, puis recommencer. Et ce depuis trop longtemps.

- Est-il vrai qu'une sirène est immortelle ? demanda Jeanne.

Tamao opina de la tête.

- Quand nous mourrons nous nous transformons en écume pour renaître dans des coquillages. Nous ne gardons pas de souvenirs de notre vie d'avant mais nous avons toujours l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce qui nous arrive. C'est parfois perturbant.

- On dit toujours que le Récif aux Sirènes est le lieu de tous les naufrages, se rappela Jeanne.

Un air un peu triste passa sur le visage de Tamao.

- Nous noyons les marins qui passent, ça a toujours été ainsi, déclara-t-elle, le regard lointain. Tu sais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup disent, il n'y a pas toujours eu douze sirènes.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jeanne.

- Nous étions treize, il y a très longtemps, chuchota Tamao.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tamao détourna la tête.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, s'excusa Jeanne. En plus tu n'y étais sûrement pas, tu ne dois pas savoir.

- Si, je sais, avoua la sirène. C'est une histoire qui s'est toujours racontée pour nous mettre en garde. La treizième sirène… On l'appelait la sirène maudite. Celle qui est tombée amoureuse d'un humain.

Jeanne ne dit rien, attentive aux paroles de Tamao et attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Elle… elle… Les autres sirènes… l'ont tuée.

Jeanne sentit un frisson remontait le long de son dos mais ce qui la chamboula de plus fut l'expression torturée de Tamao.

- Elle n'a pas ressuscitée. Nous ne renaissons que si notre vie s'achève en écume, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit. Les autres l'ont transpercée à l'aide de coquillages pointus, d'harpons engloutis sous les eaux avec les bâtons, que sais-je ? La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que son squelette repose encore dans une caverne sous-marine.

- Tu as vu ce squelette, devina Jeanne.

Tamao acquiesça.

- Je n'avais pas vingt lunes quand mes aînées m'y ont conduite, me défendant de tomber amoureuse. Cette sirène aurait tenté de sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait de la noyade. Je ne sais pas si elle y est parvenue.

- Toi aussi tu as sauvé des humains de la noyade, se souvint Jeanne.

Tamao grimaça.

- Si mes sœurs l'apprenaient, murmura-t-elle.

Jeanne lui toucha l'épaule, comme pour la rassurer.

- Reste avec nous dans ce cas, proposa-t-elle. Deviens pirate.

Tamao lui adressa un regard perdu.

- Non, je ne peux pas… Je ne dois pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as des jambes maintenant.

- Seulement pour un mois et ce mois est déjà bien entamé.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Elles me sont prêtées pour que je puisse me rendre compte que la vie d'humaine n'a rien à envier à celle de sirène et que je retourne au Récif pour y être définitivement une sirène. Le roi des mers avait peur que je ne veuille devenir humaine.

- Tu le pourrais ? demanda Jeanne en passant sous silence que Tamao mentionne le roi des mers.

- C'est affreusement douloureux et irréversible, répondit-elle.

- Mais une vie de liberté et de surprises ne le vaut-elle pas ?

Tamao ne dit rien, réfléchissant.

- C'est renier ma nature, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- C'est vrai, admit Jeanne.

Elles restèrent un moment à observer la mer en silence, puis Jeanne s'éloigna, laissant la sirène à ses pensées.

…

Le The Ren accosta au port d'Osorezan quelques jours plus tard. Yohmei, le grand-père de Yoh, était sur la jetée et les accueillirent solennellement. Il les conduisit jusqu'à la grande demeure Asakura où se trouvaient Kino et Mikihisa.

- Maman n'est pas là ? s'étonna Yoh.

- Elle est allée se promener avec Seyrarm et Reoseb.

- Qui ? demanda Yoh.

Mikihisa lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux allèrent s'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté. Mikihisa referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et fit face à son fils.

- Ce sont deux orphelins, les enfants d'un ancien ami. Ta mère et moi nous occupons d'eux désormais et officiellement c'est pour eux que je t'ai fait venir. Officieusement c'est pour ton frère.

Yoh se rembrunit.

- Les visions de ta grand-mère concorde avec les prévisions météorologiques. Dans quelques semaines, un immense raz-de-marée va balayer les côtes et seul l'emprisonnement d'Hao pourra l'en empêcher.

- Hao est le roi des mers, il ne se laissera pas capturer, fit savoir Yoh. Et de toute manière je ne veux pas t'aider, je refuse de croire que…

- Yoh, l'interrompit brutalement son père. Tu sais quelle tragédie cela a été dans notre famille quand ton jumeau s'est avéré être la réincarnation du dieu. De simple esprit errant il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant et, honte à nous, nous n'avons rien pu empêcher. Il a brisé la prison qui l'avait retenu pendant cinq siècles et de nouveau tsunamis, cyclones, tempêtes et autres catastrophes vont frapper nos ports. Nous devons réagir !

- En l'emprisonnant de nouveau ? Je ne pense pas que Hao ait pour objectif de faire du mal.

- Détrompe-toi, il doit sans doute éprouver de la rancœur pour nous, et cette sirène ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? sursauta Yoh.

- Les rumeurs circulent vite, lâcha Mikihisa.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Tamao vient faire là-dedans.

- Vous avez volé au roi des mers une de ses créatures, il faut la rendre.

- Nous ferons ce que Tamao veut que nous fassions. Elle est libre de partir mais aussi libre de rester.

- Dans ce cas, si nous ne pouvons apaiser la colère de ton frère il faudra l'enfermer. Nous avons déjà pris des dispositions et les pirates les plus vaillants vont tous se regrouper ici pour prendre part au rituel.

- C'est absurde ! s'énerva Yoh.

- Absurde ! Une sirène avec des jambes, voilà ce qui est absurde ! lança Mikihisa avec violence. Cette créature doit retourner à la mer.

Yoh lui tourna le dos et sortit, refusant d'en entendre davantage et désespéré de ne pas réussir à discuter avec son père. Mikihisa le suivit et s'arrêta subitement. Keiko était rentrée et Reoseb et Seyrarm étaient en train de jouer avec Tamao qui portait la petite fille sur ses genoux. Les pirates s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, discutant.

- C'est elle, lui indiqua Yoh.

Il ne put cependant pas voir la réaction de son père, caché derrière son masque de bois.

- Elle est si jeune, l'entendit-il murmurer.

- Oui, confirma Yoh. Au fond elle aussi est orpheline.

- Dans ce cas le mieux à faire est de la ramener dans sa famille, parmi ses sœurs.

- Elle ne voudra pas. Si elle est là, c'est pour fuir son Récif et il serait cruel de l'y ramener de force. Elle veut vivre, découvrir le monde humain. Papa tu ne peux pas…

- Non, nous ne la rendrons pas à la mer contre son gré, changea-t-il brusquement d'avis. Si elle ne souhaite pas y retourner, il est normal que nous la protégions.

Yoh sourit.

- Mais cela signifie qu'Hao sera en colère. Il faut l'emprisonner.

- Ne peut-on pas le raisonner ? S'il acceptait notre point de vue, si nous faisions la paix…

- Je dirai que c'est de la folie, mais tu es doué pour les folles entreprises.


	16. La Perle

**Note : **Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : La Perle<strong>

Mikihisa rassembla tous les pirates, fantômes et humains, autour d'une grande table et prit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, combien d'entre vous n'ont jamais entendu parler du roi des mers ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

- Et combien n'y croient pas ?

Un certain nombre de personnes répondirent.

- Et bien vous avez tort, le roi des mers existe, intervint Yohmei.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, s'exclama Tokagerô, ce n'est qu'une légende, un truc pour les illuminés comme les équipages du Hoshigumi et du X-law.

Jeanne, Lyserg, Marco, Zelel et Morphin lui adressèrent un regard noir.

- Le roi des mers existe, assena Mikihisa. C'est un dieu qui a toujours gouverné aux océans et qui, il y a cinq siècles, a été emprisonné par les pirates qui le voyaient prendre trop d'emprise sur leurs destins.

- S'il a été emprisonné, comment expliquez-vous tous ces naufrages et toutes ces catastrophes ? demanda Anna.

- Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il était toujours privé de pouvoir aujourd'hui, Anna, intervint doucement Yohmei.

- Il y a quelques années, il s'est libéré, avoua douloureusement Mikihisa. Il a repris vie à travers un des jumeaux que portait Keiko, mon épouse. Nous avons essayé de le tuer à sa naissance mais il était déjà trop tard. Tout puissant, il est parti et a repris le contrôle des mers. Autrefois, les pirates l'appelaient Hao.

- C'est l'histoire la plus farfelue que je n'ai jamais entendu, fit Ren avec mépris.

Tamao pour sa part baissa la tête. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle le roi des mers ressemblait tant à Yoh.

- Aujourd'hui il menace de nouveau nos côtes, encore plus dangereux qu'auparavant que ses pouvoirs se sont accrus. De plus le Hoshigumi œuvre pour lui et il aura bientôt les pleins pouvoirs. Rien ne lui résistera.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, coupa Yoh.

- Je t'ai dit qu'un immense tsunami frapperait les côtés prochainement, les deux évènements sont liés, s'expliqua Mikihisa. Dès que Hao aura mis la main sur la Perle, il retrouvera tous ses pouvoirs d'antan et nous ne serons plus en mesure de l'emprisonner de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi nous devons l'arrêter maintenant.

- Mais qui nous dit que s'il retrouve tous ses pouvoirs les vagues balaieront les villages ? demanda Horohoro.

- Il rêve de détruire les humains pour fonder un royaume exclusivement marin, répondit Kino. Du moins est-ce ce que racontent les anciens parchemins que nous avons trouvé sur le sujet.

- Mais rien ne dit qu'ils soient véridiques, fit Ren avec scepticisme.

- Qu'est-ce que cette Perle ? demanda Manta.

La Perle est un réservoir d'énergie dans lequel nos ancêtres pirates avaient scellés les pouvoirs d'Hao. S'il la retrouve et la brise, il les récupérera.

- Nous pourrons toujours créer une autre Perle, non ? demanda Ryu.

- Le coquillage qui la forme n'en produit qu'une tous les millénaires. Si celle qui contient les pouvoirs d'Hao est brisée, il ne pourra pas être emprisonné de nouveau avant mille ans. Autant dire que ce sera la fin de monde terrestre.

- C'est horrible, lâcha Pirika.

- Voilà pourquoi nous devons l'empêcher d'agir, fit Marco en tapant du poing sur la table. Je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut l'emprisonner au plus vite.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta aussitôt Ren, comme Jeanne s'y attendait.

Elle savait qu'il considérait les esprits comme quelque chose de sacré, qu'il pensait que le roi des mers n'avait rien avoir avec les accidents marins.

- Tu veux que le monde soit englouti ? demanda Yohmei. Comme le furent Mû et l'Atlantide jadis ?

- C'est l'œuvre d'Hao ? demanda Manta.

Keiko acquiesça.

- Je ne veux pas voir la naissance d'un royaume exclusivement marin, nous ne pourrions pas y vivre, mais je ne pense pas que l'emprisonnement soit la bonne méthode, déclara Ren.

- Ca me coûte de l'avouer mais je suis d'accord avec mon capitaine, fit Yoh en souriant.

Tamao s'éloigna un peu, l'esprit sur le point d'exploser. Cette Perle, le coquillage qui l'abritait… S'il s'agissait bien de celui auquel elle pensait, elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Elle ne savait bien entendu pas où il se situait, mais se souvenait d'une de ses légendes de vieux poissons selon laquelle il ne s'ouvrirait que si douze sirènes chantaient en chœur. Or les légendes avaient tendance à toutes s'avérer vraies, ces derniers temps.

…

Autour de la table de vifs débats s'étaient installés, chacun ayant un point de vue différent de son voisin. Tamao prévint Reoseb qu'elle allait se promener le long de la jetée et sortit. Le vent eut tôt fait de lui mordre la peau mais elle s'avança près de l'eau sans s'en soucier. Les vagues léchaient les poutres de bois et le sel et le sable fouettaient son visage.

- Le mois est bientôt écoulé, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Tamao se retourna pour faire face à Hao. Si elle devenait humaine, il n'aurait plus accès à la Perle. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.

- Vous voulez vraiment détruire tous les humains ? demanda-t-elle.

Hao éclata de rire.

- Il se raconte vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Il paraît que vous allez déclencher un tsunami contre ses côtes, poursuivit-elle.

Hao haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le déclencher, il s'agit d'un évènement naturel, fit-il.

- Mais… vous ne pourriez pas l'empêcher ? demanda-t-elle.

- Peut-être, répondit Hao avec malice.

Tamao sauta d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Elles te plaisent ses jambes ? demanda Hao en le remarquant.

La jeune fille hocha vivement de la tête sans réfléchir avant de s'arrêter brutalement dans son mouvement. Le sourire d'Hao s'étira.

- Ne me dis pas que tu projettes de devenir humaine ? fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Tamao recula comme il se faisait menaçant, lui fit un pas en avant.

- Ils projettent de m'emprisonner à nouveau, pas vrai ? fit Hao. Comme s'ils le pouvaient.

- Ils ont déjà réussi, releva Tamao.

- Ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs.

Le roi des mers avança un peu plus et la jeune fille recula davantage. Il tendit la main vers elle, elle fit un pas en arrière, battit des bras, bascula dans les eaux noires sans qu'il ne la rattrape.

L'eau froide s'infiltra dans ses poumons mais elle avait gardé ses pouvoirs de sirène. Elle pouvait respirer, ne se noyait pas, mais ne savait pas nager. Elle avait beau battre des jambes, la surface s'éloignait de plus en plus au-dessus d'elle.

Une main se referma soudain autour de son poignet et elle se sentit hisser vers le haut. Elle creva la surface avec soulagement et s'affaissa sur le pont en bois.

- Tu imagines ce qui ce serait passé si tu avais été humaine ? fit Hao à son oreille.

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, n'osant pas l'imaginer. Pour la première fois, la mer qui était autrefois sa maison lui paraissait terriblement dangereuse.

- Vous savez, articula-t-elle, si vous protégiez les gens d'Osorezan contre les intempéries, ils vous diraient peut-être où se trouve la Perle et ne chercherez plus à vous nuire.

- C'est une idée, admit-il. Mais protéger les humains n'est pas dans mes priorités.

- Expliquez-leur que vous n'influencez pas les catastrophes, promettez-leur d'empêcher le tsunami prévu pour la semaine prochaine et cela suffira peut-être, proposa Tamao.

- Tu sais que tu ferais une excellente négociatrice ? se moqua Hao. Mais tu marchandes ce qu'ils n'ont pas, aucun d'eux ne sait où se trouve la Perle. Par contre, l'équipage du Hoshigumi aura bientôt localisé le coquillage qui la détient. Et à ce moment-là…

- Vous aurez entre autres besoin de moi, acheva pour lui Tamao.

- Exact, sourit le roi. Alors conserve précieusement ta voix jusque là.

Elle voulut répliquer mais il était trop tard. Dans un courant d'air, le roi des mers était parti.


	17. Sceau brisé

**Note : **Et voici le dernier chapitre de Pirates et Fantômes ! Je suis désolée, je sais qu'il a été long à venir, mais j'avais du mal, à tout démêler comme il fallait. J'ai failli couper en deux chapitres mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez avoir tout d'un coup. Du coup c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'hab, mais vous allez pas vous en plaindre ^^ Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois ! J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Sceau brisé<strong>

Tamao poussa timidement la porte de la maison. Un grand et inhabituel silence régnait entre les occupants, tous renfermés sur eux-mêmes à réfléchir. Elle se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence mais seul Yoh fit attention à elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez enfermer le roi des mers, dit-elle doucement.

Yohmei se redressa immédiatement.

- Il veut inonder les terres et tous nous détruire ! Nous les humains ne pouvons pas nous contenter de manger des algues et du poisson, gronda-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, fit doucement la sirène. Il veut juste retrouver ses pouvoirs.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Que crois-tu ? Naïve, s'énerva Yohmei.

Derrière lui, Kino approuva de la tête, imitée par Marco et quelques autres.

- Je suis une créature de l'océan et en connaît bien plus sur le roi des mers que vous, avança Tamao en prenant son courage à deux mains et en mentant à moitié. Il se moque des humains.

- Et que fais-tu de ce raz-de-marée qui va frapper nos côtés ? Kino l'a vu et ne se trompe jamais.

- C'est un évènement naturel. Tout n'est qu'évènements naturels. Ce n'est pas le roi des mers qui déclenche les tempêtes, répondit Tamao sans ciller mais en rougissant violemment.

- Le roi des mers est un démon qu'il faut enfermer, martela Marco. Il est violent, cruel, sans pitié…

- Hao n'est pas comme ça, protesta un peu vivement Tamao.

- Tu sembles le connaître… personnellement, fit remarquer Mikihisa en la fixant de derrière son masque de bois.

Tamao tressaillit.

- Je l'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, concéda-t-elle. De toute manière, poursuivit-elle, le Hoshigumi va bientôt trouver la Perle et lever le sceau posé sur ses pouvoirs. Il est trop tard pour l'emprisonner.

Elle s'abstint de révéler que si elle devenait humaine, les pouvoirs d'Hao resteraient scellés à jamais. L'idée de perdre sa queue de manière définitive, ainsi que ses pouvoirs de sirène, et ce de manière forcée, ne lui plaisait. Elle préférait avoir le choix, était-ce égoïste ?

- Rien n'est perdu, nous pouvons encore… fit remarquer Pirika.

- Je serai plus de l'avis de Tamao, s'interposa Yoh en se levant pour la rejoindre. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire la guerre à Hao.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, marmonna Marco.

Yohmei ne dit rien, un air concentré barrant ses traits tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

- Rackist a embrasé cette voix, chuchota Jeanne.

Ce n'était qu'une constatation, mais cela sonnait comme un ralliement à la cause défendue par Tamao.

- Ce tsunami… commença Lyserg.

- Emprisonner Hao ne changerait rien, coupa Amidamaru.

- Alors que devons-nous faire ? Attendre notre destruction prochaine ? perdit patience Tokagerô ?

- Vous pourriez peut-être demander à Hao s'il voulait bien… vous protéger, proposa d'une toute petite voix Tamao.

Tous à l'exception de Yoh grimacèrent.

- Hey mais c'est une super idée ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire béat.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, le rabroua Anna. Il ne voudra jamais.

- Dans ce cas négocions, trancha Ren. Vous savez où se trouve cette Perle, on peut lui échanger l'information contre sa protection.

Les Asakura ne se prononcèrent pas, mal à l'aise.

- Ils ne savent pas, leur apprit Tamao dans un souffle.

- Non, confirma Keiko devant les regards incrédules qui étaient désormais posés sur eux.

- On est mal parti, soupira Horohoro en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Tamao baissa la tête, en pleine réflexion. Eux n'avaient rien, mais elle avait quelque chose qu'Hao désirait. Il avait besoin de sa voix de sirène, peut-être pouvait-elle marchander son chant contre la protection des côtés. Elle grimaça à cette idée. Cela s'apparentait beaucoup à du chantage, mais avait-elle le choix ?

Elle releva la tête vers les gens autour d'elle. Elle tenait à eux, elle voulait les aider. Mais elle ne leur accordait pas encore suffisamment de confiance pour leur faire partager son idée. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils veuillent la rendre humaine pour maintenir les pouvoirs d'Hao scellés maintenant qu'ils savaient que cela n'arrêterait pas le tsunami, mais ne savait-on jamais… Les humains étaient imprévisibles.

…

Les jours passèrent et Tamao ne prit plus part aux débats. Le Gandhara avait accosté, ainsi que le Pacheboard, un frêle esquif portant Karim et Silva en tant que représentants des Paches. Tous envisageaient les différents plans qui pourraient mener le roi des mers à les épargner. Pendant ce temps, Tamao restait sur le bord de la jetée. Ryu l'avait fait danser un soir et elle avait adoré cela. Elle ne voulait plus se séparer de ses jambes. Mais l'idée que la mer puisse lui être hostile lui était insupportable. L'océan était sa maison.

Un matin, alors qu'elle trempait les pieds dans l'eau, elle se sentit soudain bizarre et, en baissant la tête, se rendit compte que ses jambes avaient disparu pour laisser place à une nageoire, sa nageoire. Elle se fondit avec délice sous l'eau mais ne rentra pas chez elle, préférant rester dans les parages. Manta vint la voir plusieurs fois, lui expliquant que les discussions étaient toujours au point mort.

Elle était seule, les coudes posés sur la jetée et la tête penchée sur ses bras, alors que dans les pâles rayons de lune le roi des mers vint lui rendre visite. Il apparut à genoux devant elle sur l'embarcadère de bois, un mince sourire aux lèvres, dans sa grande tunique orangée.

- C'est l'heure, murmura-t-il.

- Vous avez retrouvé la Perle, devina Tamao.

Hao confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Je veux bien vous suivre et chanter, à condition que vous empêchiez que cet endroit soit balayé par les raz-de-marée, les tsunamis et je ne sais quelle autre catastrophe naturelle engendrés par l'océan, déclara Tamao d'une voix affirmée en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux du souverain.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais à poser de conditions, fit remarquer Hao d'une voix légère mais en la brûlant du regard.

- Vous le ferez ?

- Je ne pense pas. Que m'importe que ces humains soient balayés par les flots.

- Votre frère…

- Tes paroles ne sont que vent. Nous y allons.

Il approche la main d'elle, elle recule violemment, tire la dague qu'elle a « emprunté » à Keiko et la pose sur sa nageoire. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour s'expliquer, se contentant de lui tenir tête, de ne pas ciller. Elle croit le voir sourire, mais sans doute n'est-ce que le fruit de son imagination.

Une main formée d'eau surgit soudain derrière elle, s'empare de son poignet et la fait lâcher la dague. Tamao veut plonger la récupérer mais elle est retenue trop fermement et c'est les yeux écarquillés qu'elle voit l'objet voler tranquillement jusqu'à Hao.

- Il y a des particules d'eau dans l'air, explique-t-il doucement.

Tamao essaie de se débattre sans réussir à se libérer.

- Soit, je protégerai ces terres d'attaques marines, décida soudain Hao. Ce sera tout ?

Elle sursaute. Pourquoi change-t-il soudain d'avis ? Pourquoi accepte-t-il ce qu'il avait auparavant refusé ? Elle ne peut plus le menacer de ne plus chanter pourtant, étant donné qu'elle est entièrement à sa merci.

- Tu m'amuses, lui dit-il en approchant son visage d'elle.

- On peut y aller ?

Tamao détourne la tête, gênée, avant de souffler un « oui » inaudible. Aussitôt tout se met à tourner autour d'elle et elle ferme les yeux pour atténuer le mal de tête qui la menace. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle découvre une immense Perle devant elle, dans une caverne de glace. Ses onze sœurs sont déjà là, autour de la Perle qui flotte sur les eaux. Hao saute sur un banc de glace flottant et Tamao remarque alors la silhouette du Hoshigumi qui mouille à l'extérieur de la caverne.

- Mesdemoiselles, sourit Hao.

Les onze sirènes se mettent à chanter d'une voix claire, et après une hésitation Tamao les imite. Elle oublie tout autour d'elle pour n'observer que la Perle et n'entendre que le chant de ses sœurs. Elle accorde sa voix avec les leurs et leur chœur résonne clairement, amplifié par les parois glacées.

Tamao ne sait plus combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle a commencé à chanter. Une minute ? Une heure ? Elle n'a pas mal à la gorge, pouvant chanter jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Subitement elle sursaute, rate une note, se reprend aussitôt et se réintègre au chœur. Là, sur la surface brillante de la Perle, une fissure est apparue. Bientôt d'autres apparaissent un peu partout et la Perle semble d'une couleur encore plus éclatante qu'auparavant.

La sirène sent Hao dans leur dos qui s'avance. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil et l'aperçoit, les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur, les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Il semble ailleurs.

La Perle se brise brusquement, volant en mille éclats. Tamao voit ses sœurs plonger sans comprendre avant que la douleur ne la transperce aux bras et au visage. Elle file sous l'eau et s'enfonce le plus possible mais il est déjà trop tard et elle peut sentir les filets de sang qui s'échappent de sa gorge, ses épaules, ses bras, ses joues. Les éclats de la Perle ont entaillé ses chairs.

Quand Tamao crève de nouveau la surface une fois tout danger écarté, elle ne trouve rien autour d'elle, si ce ne sont les parois de la caverne. La Perle est brisée, le Hoshigumi et Hao partis. Ses sœurs émergent près d'elle et se précipitent à sa rencontre, heureuses de la retrouver.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas tombée amoureuse d'un humain ? lui demande la plus âgée, suspicieuse, devant son manque de réaction.

- Non, répond platement Tamao.

Son manque d'intérêt leur suffit pour la croire. Non si elle s'est attachée à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à un humain.

…

Il fallut à Tamao faire preuve de toute son habileté et son adresse pour fausser compagnie à ses sœurs lors de leur retour à leur récif. Elle fila à toute allure, cherchant selon les algues, les poissons, les coquillages et les courants à retourner près des rives d'Osorezan. Il lui fallut plusieurs journées, sans doute les plus longues de son existence, avant d'enfin atteindre sa destination.

Keiko vint lui parler dès qu'elle se hissa sur la jetée.

- Yoh, le tsunami, la Perle... balbutia Tamao, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Keiko. Kino a eu de nouvelles visions. Nous savons que la Perle est brisée et que le tsunami n'aura pas le lieu, calme-toi.

Tamao reprit une respiration normale, assimilant les nouvelles. Ainsi Hao avait tenu parole.

- Le The Ren a repris la mer cet après-midi, le Gandhara il y a deux jours. Ils s'en sont tous retournés arpenter l'océan, poursuivit Keiko.

Tamao ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé les revoir une dernière fois. Elle discuta un petit moment avec Keiko puis la laissa vaquer à ses occupations et replongea sous l'eau. Humaine, sirène… Voyageuse, chanteuse… Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu es vraiment imprévisible, lui fit remarquer une voix dans son dos.

Tamao se retourna d'un battement de nageoire et se retrouva sans surprise en face du roi des mers, torse nu, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon bouffant. Ses cheveux épars flottaient tout autour de lui, lui formant comme une immense couronne. Il s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle réagisse et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Sa queue se scinda en deux jolies jambes que Tamao agita frénétiquement. Hao rit.

- Ce qu'il te faudrait, petite sirène, ce serait juste que ta queue se transforme sans douleur en jambes lorsque tu te retrouves privée d'eau, puis reprenne sa véritable apparence lorsque tu replonges.

Oui, ce serait l'idéal. Mais était-ce possible, cela était une autre histoire. En même temps, rien n'était impossible au roi des mers, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une perspective qui te plairait ? lui demanda lentement Hao, les yeux malicieux.

Tamao n'osa pas hocher la tête et son sourire s'étira. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, la lâcha. Ses jambes se rejoignirent pour se couvrir d'écailles.

- Que ferais-tu ? Où vivrais-tu ? Qui serais-tu ? lui demanda simplement Hao.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Tamao. Je voyagerai. Je vivrai dans l'océan. Je serai libre ?

- Tu ne risques pas de te sentir… seule ? Comme lors de ces longues journées que tu as passé à rejoindre Osorezan depuis presque ton récif, finalement.

- Si, concéda Tamao.

- J'ai une autre proposition à te faire, exposa Hao. Tu passerais tes journées à aller où bon te semble, à chanter et à danser. Tu vivrais partout, mais surtout près de moi. Et tu serais ma femme.

Tamao marqua un temps d'arrêt, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était en train de lui proposer d'être sa compagne. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans mot dire.

- Ca veut dire oui ? s'amusa-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine à son contact et posa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Oui, ça voulait dire oui.


End file.
